big dog wresltign season one
by Bladewriter
Summary: Pete wall a man that loves wrestling always wanted to try to start his own company and with a little help from some friends and alien friends he can. All of this is all chapters of season one.


Big dog wrestling chapter one

The year is 2098 and we are in the month of April and the day 13th Friday is the day. Humanity has come into contact with an Alien species called Calavains. They are a red skin species and they are humanoids. So two hands and legs etc. They are a scientific race also are s humanoid as well but are proud fighters as well. They can move fast like as well.

They have a sister race that Called the Govonos that are gray like but their sclera is black. They are the same way not too different from sister race. They can see in the dark as well and thankfully humans did not go to war with them.

There was a contact war with the Calavains but that ended with a peace treaty and the war lasted one year. Oh yeah, Humans started it not them. They were peaceful at first. After some bonding, they shared their technologies, medicine, culture, and sports and one of the big things they have in common are wrestling. Wrestling is a big sport in their culture when it comes to it. They call theirs Wygonen which means wrestling. Also, humans shared some for their things with them as well.

So as you can image Wrestling got bigger with humans. They allow all species to wrestle each other and all major wrestling companies like WWE and NXT are doing it well almost all companies. Their biggest wrestling company is UWE (universe wrestling entertainment to put it in English). Today is the Calavain only Prince Orsmo Galdouris 14th birthday. His 5th Uncle Kelith Galdouris is in charge of handling and helps to make new wrestling companies. Any wrestling company that involves all of the races has to go thought his government company called GUWC (Government universal wrestling control in English). He is going give him a special once in a life time gift since he is a Calavain adult now. Yep, they mature faster. He and his Uncle are about to talk.

They are in a ballroom inside a citadel building on the planet of Vorse. The walls are white with many paintings a gold like a chandelier shining brightly. There are many people dancing to the music and people eating and talking both humans, Govonos and Calavains. Orsmo is with his Govonos friend CY. She is 18 years old. Orsmo is wearing a black suit with a red fancy like the shirt that is bright red and blacks dress pants as well as shoes. He has orange eyes. Red hair that is short but curves right a bit. CY has silver eyes. She has dark gray skin and gray spiky hair and she is wearing a gray and black military uniform she has a few medals that are square on her. She has black stripes going down and her pants are also the same. She has black gloves on and black fancy shoes on. They are sitting down near each other at the main table.

Cy: So no longer kids anymore Orsmo and now youre a young adult. My dad told me to speak English he sais that I need to practice it.

Orsmo: Well I guess I can help with that. It is he not his and it said not said. Yeah, I guess I am. Still cant drink until I am 16 though. How military life?

CY: Oh busy as always. I enjoy all free time that I have but I enjoy it. Our dads still trying to get us married.

Orsmo: Our mom against it because it not natural and its force. Same stuff with us to a different day. Not that it would be a problemwith well you knowumm.

CY:giggles I get it dont wosrie.

Orsmo: Worry not wosire. I do not know if that a part of any English slang. Oh, Uncle Kelith is coming.

Kelith is 35 years old and is a Calavain he has red hair that is short and on the front, some for it goes down to his forehead. He has a dark red suit and a black fancy shirt under it with red fancy pants and black shoes. He has shiny black gloves on as well. He went to them and sat on a chair near them. He has black eyes like the night sky.

Kelith: Well look who it is my youngest nephew who is now an adult. I see you want your girlfriend with you tonight.

CY: Hello .

Orsmo: Hi uncle.

Kelith: I have a special once in a life time gift for you Orsmo.

Orsmo: Put it with the others gifts you know that.

Kelith:makes a shock type of sound and puts his hands on his heart you dont want to hear my idea for you it can really push you out there and it even about one your favorite sports. he said it with sarcasm

CY: I guess you over heard usWell, ask him what is.

Orsmo: What is it?*in an intriguing voice *

Kelith: Well I would not do this if I would make me bigger and help bring in more money gain from it. Now you know what I want to gain from it. You would gain fame and also money. We both gain the same thing. You have earned it in my books but I will allow you to make a someone dream come true. I will allow making a wrestling company. I got permission already form your family. Your father will be very impressed if it works out well.

Orsmo: Hmm so I will sponsor someone and we will work together to make a wrestling company?

Kelith: Youre going to need me to. I will not leave you out just two of you I will help and give you guys some staff as well. I will only so much the rest is up to you.

Orsmo: I want to earn my place different than the rest of my family and this if it works well can be good for me. It can also back fire but it can backfire on me. I have to take risks. I can do this for sure father is okay with it.

Kelith: If you need some time it fine I will let you got interrupted

Orma: No it fine I will go for it.

Kelith: It can wait puts his hands out to him it can really wait. puts his hands down

Orsmo: It fine uncle. I want to do it.

Kelith: Alright but do not do things too quickly. I need to give you one of my people to help you. That one of the reasons he is here. You remember Darwan right? Orsma nods

Kelith calls for him and he walks over. He is a Calavain that has black hair and it short but it spikes a bit going behind his head and he has orange eyes. He has a black suit with the red dress shirt under it with a black tie the rest is the same thing that Kelith is wearing. He comes close to them behind Kelith.

Kelith: He wants to do this.

Darwan: Hello O prince. bows his head. Prince happy birthday. Now then it seems you are ready to put the man shoes on. Just so you know I agree to this on my own accord and dont ask why, please. Im talking in English because hardly anyone around us knows it. Anyway, first thing first you can do it whenever you can is a list of people that you think is a good choice. Hi, honey.

CY: Hi dad.

Orsmo: I got a few ideas. The only ones to be honest.

Darwan gave him a data pad types the names in and when he was done he gave it to him. Darwan looks at them.

Darwan: Okay most of these I know and did research on and they are bad ideas. This one Dawn Jull and This Pete Wall guy I will look into. Hey, muffin do you watch this Pete Wall guy?

CY: Yes him that guy on the pillar to post that I watch on YouTube where he made his own wrestlers and does things with them which are base off of real people wrestlers on wrestling unstoppable. His commentary over it as well he does a lot of stuff and even has his own merchandise.

Darwan: Really now? Okay well, I will do research and I will have other people as well to get a second opinion about it. I know you like him. Orsmo I trust you do you trust me? I know this is happening fast so just making sure.

Orsmo: Yes I do trust you.

Darwan: Alright, and dont betray my kindness because it is no weakness. It is earned so far in your childhood you earned it. Now then I will have to contact the ones that are good to choose form and I will let you know. Remember we cannot make them do this against their own will. However, I am sure you know that. Well, enjoy the rest of your birthday. Bye, kids.

CY: Bye ex Corneal.

Darwan: You do not have not call me that leaves

Kelith: I will explain things later when you made your choice. He leaves

Well, Orsmo did enjoy his birthday and now he has a good start to his future to help impress his father so he can show him that he is worthy of the throne or to go in as himself.

3 days later in a big office with furniture and a big desk and dark brown room. The furniture matches the color. The desk is a bright brown and there is a bunch of office stuff on them. There is a big black chair and on it is Darwan. He is on his data pad and it seems he is calling Orsmo. He picks up the phone and then they start to talk and it lasts for 15 minutes then he hangs ups the phone.

..

2 day later at Pete Wall house which is a nice white house and he had a can of beer in his hand. He went outside to go check his mail since no one has yet and he is done with work. He is sitting done on his rocking chair. He goes through everything and now he goes through it all. His last piece of mail is Form GUWC and it tells him he has a chance to make things big and other things they also give him a number to call.

He called the number and manages to get to customer service.

CS person: Hello, How May I help you?

Pete: Hi, Um I am Pete Wall and I got this letter in the mail. About made me in charge of a company of my creation and you're sponsoring it?

CS person: Ah Mr. Wall we have been waiting for your call. Hold on we will transfer your transfer

A few minutes later.

Darwan: Ah, Hello Mr. Wall. I am Darwan Convoto.

Pete: Convento Oh, I know you. You promote wrestling companies and help make new ones. Do you want to help me make one right? I already have a YouTube live shows. Why should I do it?

Darwan: For one reason this is for Prince Orsmo and he was offered to make someone an owner of a new company.

Pete: I do not believe that.

Darwan: That understandable. I also look up on you and your history. You wanted but you could not but you really want to.

Pete: Yes, I did say that in one of my videos.

Darwan: I am not asking you to wrestler and I am willing to help you succeed. If it fails you are not the one that will worry to pay us back the money we lost. I bet you want to talk in person. So how about we meet in person. What your addressPete tells him Alright I will send pick up at 3 pm on Sunday to bring you to the location. Is okay with you?*okay good see you then hangs up I look forward to this.

Pete gets his family all over and gathers them and he has a long talk about this. They decide on cretin thing and if they can agree to it, it will happen. Of course, everyone agreed to it.

Next Sunday at 2:59 Pete waited outside for a car to come over. At 3:00 they arrived right on time. A human in black got out of the car. He is wearing black dress pants with black dress shoes and a black dress shirt.

Man in black: Come in the car Mr. Wall.

Pete got in the car shortly. When he got in he asks how long it will take. They told him 45 minutes. Pete was quiet because he knew that talking to them would lead nowhere. He waits until they park at the entrance then man in black on the passenger side lead him to a large building mostly made of glass they took him to the 6th floor. They lead him through hallways until they reach the office.

Man in black: Right inside sir.

Pete opens the door and he sees Darwan and Orsmo in the office. Pete bows a bit for Orsmo since he knows he royalty so that why he did that.

Orsmo: It fine come sit down.

Pete sits down on a chair.

Orsmo: So Yeah like on the phone I want to help you to make a wrestling company for you. No doubt you have questions. Do you want this talk to be recorded?

Pete says yes then on his data pad he goes through it and starts to record it.

Orsmo: It recording now. Like I mention beforehand I want to help you to make a wrestling company for you. No doubt you have questions.

Pete: Yeah I do. First, why do you want to do this for?

Orsmo: I will come clean. I want to impress my father to show that I am worthy to be king. Doing this I will make a name for me but not only that you get the company of your dreams. You will own it and I will be co-owner. You will make the shots. Darwan is going to help put us out there to the people. He will help us get started off the ground and he is doing this by his free will.

Pete: So we will be using each other for fame and fortune and you're okay with this? Why is Darwan helping us isnt he expensive. I know youre a prince and all but still.

Darwan: My big main boss his uncle offered me to job to do it and even offered a higher pay for this job. I have other reasons as well besides I like Orsmo but it personal and it kind of going in deep. Sorry if that seems shady.

Pete: That fine I understand if it that personal. I guess paying you does not really matter. What if we fail?

Orsmo: If the company fails I will pay the company back. You lose no money. I have signed a contract on it already. If I go back on it then they have this to pin on me. I have to give a copy of this recording as well and if I do not that can put me in more trouble.

hands him the doc-ents and Pete looks over it carefully and hands it back

Pete: Youre asking me to leave my YouTube channel and my job.

Orsmo: You will get 75 credits (that is the only currency now) and hour working on this. I have made sure of that and you do not have to works when you have to do your shows on YouTube. We can work around it. If it fails I will give you a monthly check until you find work again of 3 grand. Also when its time your pay will increase since you will be the boss of course and you can change the wrestlers pay.

Darwan: Hours even count if you are in a car and other things. As long as you are doing business you get paid. As soon as we meet the time starts ticking. We will set times when you decide to do this or not.

Pete mind: 75? That good pay for now.

Pete: Alright I am fine with that. This might be stupid but how do I know you wont throw me under the bus.

Darwan: Mr. Wall it like this. If you are successful I get a bigger pay so to say and you and Orsmo get fame and fortune and I get fame as well. I want to get a bigger pay I want more fame I want these things I have been doing this for 25 years. I am 60 years old if you want to know I spent one night of my life already. If you scratch my back I will scratch yours. Want to make a deal I will keep my word as long as you keep your word. I will help you and do what must be done Mr. Wall but I take care of my own first. Do you understand Mr. Wall?

Pete: I understand you completely.

Darwan: Good. Is there anything else you would like to ask Mr. Wall?

Pete: Can any of my family members wrestlers?

Darwan: If they are good enough yes.

Pete: What the budget?

Orsmo: We can go up to 10 million. That how much I can afford on this. I know it a lot well maybe

Pete: How much will the wrestlers be paid?

Darwan: At the least 1,500 per month in or budget. We can change it and we will change your salary. Oh, you get paid monthly or if you want weekly. Just to throw this out there you will need a Calavain or a Govonos on your roster. At least one does not matter what gender. I would recommend one of each gender at least but one is enough.

Pete: Okay, so one more thing. When is the deadline?

Darwan: If you agree to this one. I have not started that yet. I will inform you that we cant start on TV. Your channel is a good start to open to the public and we will get a ring and everything in due time but there is no room on TV for another indie wrestling show.

Pete: Okay that is fine. So I do not have to worry things if it goes south money wise and it seems that I wont be a stab in the back and my family can wrestlers also I need to meet the requirements since this is under your company.

Darwan: Yes that right. If there are no more questions please make your choice.

Pete took 5 minutes and thought to himself in deep thoughts. Then he told them.

Pete: Alright I will do it and we will call it Big Dog wrestling.

Darwan:smiles Alright then. Sign this doc-ent to him a data pad and Pete signs after reading it Alright we are good to go. I will have a car for you next Monday we will start there. It will pick you up at 10 am. I will have places for our wrestlers to train at. Our driver will take you home. You can bring anyone of your family that wants to wrestle Good day.

Pete said bye so did Orsmo. Pete left he told his family. Did a video about it and uploaded it on his channel and he did call his work and told his boss and at least they are kind of alright and now he is jobless. Now we wait until Monday wait Mondays are supposed to be bad right? Oh well.

Big dog wrestling charpter 2

Pete and Mordecai Pete brother are waiting for a car to come a pick them up it is a Monday. Mordecai has short top hair and bit more of a beard then Pete which is white. He is White male old and has a black shirt on that has big dog wresting on his shirt. He is wearing black jeans as well as brown boots. Pete has the same thing expect black boots and a city of steel shirt. The Shorts are shirts they sell and are a base of the show.

The car came over and park near them. A man in a black suit came over and opened the door for them. Both of them got in and then the man in black got in the car then they drive off.

Mordecai: So are we meeting them or no.

Man in the black driver: You will meet them at the first gym and then you will go out in a different vehicle. He prefers riding with his clients from time to time.

Mordecai: I am not to the old right.

Pete: You are okay. You just have to wrestle good enough to please them. I have no clue when that is.

Mordecai: Well we can ask them when we go over there. What is the first Gym?

Man in black 2: It Yoyo wresting Gym. It is in the 3rd wresting center in the state.

Pete: Well it going to take some time to get their might as well get a bit comfy.

It takes 45 minutes for them to get over to the location. The sports plazas provide merchandise and do other things. They mostly have gyms. Wrestling plaza has that as well but also has one or a few wrestling studios. As you can imagine they are kind of big places with a lot of areas. Some wrestling's shows use these studios

Pete and Mordecai kind of made fun of the name of Yoyo Gym because of its name. After time has passed they made it to wrestling plaza 3. They got to a parking lot where they saw a black future looking limo as well as two armored vehicles.

Mordecai: I guess that the prince guards.

Man in the black driver: Yes also if you feel like people are watching you or stalking you it probably the Calavain military or law enforcement.

He drove near the vehicles and he parks the card. The man in black on the passenger got out and opened the door for them to get out. They got out and they meet Orsmo and Kelith. They are near the entrance. They walk to them to get close. Kelith has a red polo shirt and black khakis and Orsmo has a Grey polo shirt and blue jeans on. Both are wearing black shoes and black belts.

Kelith: Welcome Pete and…Pete family member.

Mordecai: My name is Mordecai and I am Pete Brother and hello Prince Orsmo*Him and Pete bow*.

Orsmo: You don't have to do that or address me as a prince or anything. I kind of prefer that when my family isn't around. This okay earth looking clothing right?

Mordecai: As long as those are not fancy black shoes then your fine.

Orsmo: Okay we have four gyms to visit. This one is Yoyo Gym. Keep in mind that we can afford to use these gyms of course. We can only use one for now. Oh, Mordecai even though you're not officially apart from eh company your opinion helps. Ready?

Pete: Let's go.

They go through the front door and two of Orsmo bodyguards came with them to protect the prince. They went in and the walls are all yellow. There are some people there and then the manager of the Gym came.

Yoyo Manager: Hello, there my name is Jeff. *off handshake to the four well he had to get a check before that by the guards* Let me show you around the gym.

He shows them around the gym and talks to them a bit. It kind of nice looks like a standard gym and they have a ring but it looks old and some of the walls are cracked a bit. Also, there is a broken mirror. They told the manager that they will think about it and they left and Kelith had them go into his limo.

Kelith: We could of went for a walk to the next place but I do not want to risk the prince safety. We can talk about Yoyo after the next one. The next one is old man gym.

It takes 2 minutes to get to the old man gym. They get out of the limo and go to it. It has a sale on monthly memberships. 8 credits each month or get a yearly plan for 98 credits.

Pete: I do not have a good feeling about this.

They all entered and was greeted by an old man. He has a crane and has blue jeans and a red shirt on. It smells really bad too. Kind of smells like poop.

Old man: Hello. Welcome, youngling. I hope you become our partners. Let me show you around. *Pete has kind of a made face*

The old man shows them around. It seems he has old equipment and the walls are a dark red and some places are really dusty. He there is some sort of marks on the walls. Thier is not a whole lot of stuff. Pete went into the bathrooms and he came out of the males real fast when the old man was not looking. he whispered that there is poop on the floor. After the old man was done he talk to them.

Old man: So what did you think fellas? Oh yeah, it going to be 500 grand for what you want.

Kelith: We will think about this place and give you a call after we made up our minds. No, if you excuse us we are very busy today.

Old man: Oh alright well goodbye. It sure would make my dad happy if this place improved. I had to sell things.

Kelith waved by and they all went outside.

Kelith: I refuse to let you go to that gym.

Pete: Not a problem. Looks like he was not as smart as his dad.

Kelith: I think you will love the next place.

They all walk this time to the last gym. They see a sign with she hulk and hulk and it in red and green the sign on it says " She-hulk gym". They go in they see the walls are a mix of white, purple and green. They see someone at the front desk calling and then he put the phone down. The guards came in. A man and a woman came to them.

the woman had long brown hair with black eyes and brown eyebrows. Human white skin. she has a white top and a purple vest and her sleeves were green and covered her whole arm. she had purple short pants and green long leggings with white long boots. purple fingerless gloves. she is 5.8ft. medium build.

the man has a blue shirt on with a big metal S like a super man but there are words on the top that say the house and the bottom steel he has long blue pants with red boots. he has dark short hair and brown eyes with black eyebrows. 6.2 feet and 280 pounds.

Man: Hello, my prince *Him and the female bow then got back to how they where.* I am Nacho and this is Shulky.

Shulky: Hello, Welcome to the she-hulk gym with over 800 locations and still growing as well as the hulk gyms. We are a marvel gym. the hulk and she-should gyms are made to help make the fans get strong and fast like our beloved heroes. Since this is a wrestling plaza we do have a ring over here. We ask for a partnership. for 450,000 credits.

Nacho: With this, we...give you and all of our wrestlers and staff a 10% on everything expects drinks and food in the vending machines. If you have merchandise. we can help sell some of it. you get half of the profit for each piece sold. We will sponsor you and the more popular you get the more we will sponsor you. You also get free access to our gym and can step up times for you guys to use it and no one can remove the placement.

Shulky: So you are granted a permanent spot and we will even have your posters here and other places as well. Let's me show you around. By the way, she-hulk gyms are a bit more catered to women.

She shows them around and they see that they have a lot of TVs and up to date work out machines and a lot of fo equipment and vending machines and sell Marvel merchandise and WWE as well the UWE. Mostly Marvel stuff though. Everything looks a lot better than other places. After that, they meet back at the entrance. they even have a little kid area.

Shulky: This gym manager can if you want can your payment and set you up today right now if you like.

Pete and the others handle and talk for about 10 minutes. They can to a decision.

Pete: We have a deal.

Nacho: Oh great I am glad that you and your alien friends agree. *Orsmo chuckled*

They went to the manager office and he introduces himself and then they went down and discuss things and got everything set in one hour, 3 minutes and 32 seconds. Then they left and said their goodbyes.

Kelith: last thing the studio that we will be getting I want to show all of you it. Oh, I got it for good price. I will tell you what we are down to in an email.

He leads them to a studio which is number 14. He had the keys to open it and he showed them around and it a pretty big place and a place where they can have an overview of the arena. Everything looks good.

Pete: Alright I trust you with this.

Kelith: Well thank you. Now it time to leave. See you all another time.

All of them went into their respective vehicles and then they started to go home.

Big dog wrestling chapter 3

It is the same week but it is Friday now. Orsmo is in his room. His room has a white ceiling and walls. His room has many things that are used for many things His bed frame is black as night and his sheets are gray like twilight. He is lying on his bed with blue shorts and black Big Dog wrestling shirt on. He has wireless headphones on and he is on his Socailpad (It like our tablets). He was looking up wrestlers to see if he should hire them or not.

Well not hire them but ask them if they want to try going for try outs. He has sent a few people emails that are Calavains and Govonoses. He will leave the human wrestlers to the others. An alarm goes off on his pad and it tells him to go have lunch with family.

He walks down white hallways and goes down red stair cases. He goes inside a dining room the walls have all sorts of decoration glimmering the table has a lot of food on it. The whole family of 4 is sitting on a light colored wooden chair. With a golden royal like the design on them. Everyone is wearing casual clothing. The father has all on black shorts and the wife has blue pants and shirt and the older sister has long green pants and an orange shirt on. They are all eating.

The king has black hair going backward and it does go up in the air a bit and he has orange eyes. His mother has silver hair that is short but has strains of it going down on around her head. His sister has orange hair

Javous (The king): How is your wrestling company coming along with that Pete Wall person?

Orsmo: Oh it going well. We are looking for people right now. I message him and Kelith that I will be doing it and they do not have to.

Diaowa (queen): Make sure they can make it to the location so you do not have to waste money.

Orsmo: Yes I know.

Olioa (princess): *points at him with a fork that has a strange fruit on it* Have you been listing to others? I know you have a bad habit of not.

Orsmo: Yes I have.

Javous: How about their living place if they live far away?*He eats another strange fruit*

Orsmo: Well I had an argument with Kelith on that yesterday. He wanted to buy these cottages that are 20 minutes away near a forests area. These cottages hold four people and there was 12 of them so he bought them for 1.2 Million. Not the best places but it nice. Better than a hotel he says. Now and also we have pay 1,790,000 million for a service to transports their vehicles over. We have to pay their bills on the cottages.

Olioa: Ha I thought something was up *she drinks a yellow juice*

Diaowa: Well good thing that the cottages you do not have to pay the bills if nothing is used and that was a law made 10 years ago. He knows what he is doing.

Javous: Did you know that the Mavies and the Yovolos are going to join your uncle company Saturday. You now need at least two one or more species now so free feel to add them.

Movies are yellow tan like skin race that has no hair and humanoid. They can regenerate faster than any other the four. They can also produce faster as well. They have face tattoos to show they are matured. Sometimes it body tattoos. Also, they are immune to ink and lead poisoning.

Yovolos is a blue skinned humanoid race that has pure white eyes and no eye balls. They can just as good with one eye like they can with two eyes. They can also process information faster in their brain. Human males have a weird fetish with the females.

Orsmo: Oh that was today email was about.

Olioa: I know a place where you can get the both of worlds. The old reference I know. It's my old university Paralagen sports university. It over here and you do not have to worry about them getting transported because it covered. They can even come back if they do not make the count. You're not going to get the better wrestlers probably.

Orsmo: I need to arrange a meeting with them.

Olioa: Since you do not know until the end of next week is the end of the walk in recruiting. Do not go without Pete and Kelith. How about next Monday? The intergender mix UWE tag team champions Ferro Clatus and Cerata Makous. Are you doing to do a try out next Wednesday right?

Orsmo: Really the Universe champion is going to be there?*He perk up* Sure let's do that. I am sure we can get them to earth soon. Also yes.

Olioa: it takes one day so they have to leave on Sunday or Saturday if you want. I and Cerata are close friends so maybe she will help you out.

Orsmo: You have not seen her in a long time.

Olioa: I tend to be busy and she goes all over the place. You should know this.

Orsmo: Yeah well I have to go email the others.

Javous: Eat first.

Orsmo has his lunch with his family then goes to his room and emails Pete and Kelith about this. On Saturday night they came and Pete stayed at a hotel and Kelith pay for it. Next day they when to the University that was talked about by Olioa. It was a big a nice looking place all fancy and glimmering. It is very big as well by itself and its campuses.

They land in a landing area. When they land they appear in red dress shirts and black khakis with black shoes and each have a silver watch. Yes, they planned this. They all walk and they go inside the wrestling building. They see people talking and some people wrestling in the ring trying to show their worth. They see people of all races here.

The halls are well white and there are so many things and so much stuff going around. Kelith brought them to the table and he has big dog wrestling sign and shirts there. Guard was all around.

Kelith: Thanks for bringing some of your shirts over Pete.

Pete: No problem.

All three of them sat down. Then a very muscle strong Mavies came over. She has diamond black shade tattoos on her face as well as on her forehead. She has a green halter on and dark green nylon sleeves, as well as long Greece tights like the ones, form wrestling unstoppable. She also had black canvas shoes. She has yellow eyes. Black kind of long eye brows.

Female wrestler: Hello

They all look at her and was surprised that the intergender mix tag team champion and UWE in English Slam time Sunday woman champion Cerata.

Orsmo: Oh right Pete I know getting the UWE chancel is hard to get on Earth at times so just in case you are not aware This is Cerata Makous the intergender mix tag team champion and UWE in English Slam time Sunday woman champion Cerata Makous.

Pete: Actually I do have the channel it came with the plan that we got for TV. Hello Cerata *offers a hand shake and she shakes his hand* so what brings you here.

Cerata: Well I just saw your sister fight and be

at an old rival and yes she is here. She was trying to come over and she did not know if she could and she found out she could so now she is here.

Orsmo: Well okay but besides saying hello is there any other reason. Why talk English?

Cerata: Because I know the American and he speaks English. I saw your stuff before and it was u use to come in English. A YouTube star I see. Well, I am here to give you some advice on the wrestlers here because I am feeling generous and your sister asks me to. Want it?

Pete: Well forum what I remember you graduated from over here so you must have an idea of who is good for us. I will take up the offer.

Cerata: Well alright then let me see *she puts her hands on her hips* In case you do not know the entire wrestler students here have an armband on them that they must wear at all times. These show what wrestling rank they are in at the school. Blue is the lowest, next would be gray, then it would be yellow then green then red. They may also have a second arm band it will be a black and white in color this means that they are close to begging the next higher color or they are one of the best if they have a red armband. You follow?

Pete: The armband color system got it.

Orsmo: This is new to me.

Kelith: Same this is my first time here in years. They did not have that when I was around.

Cerata: Well the new principal Arestago made it when he got his office. This helps the university out so they can recommend what companies that our athletes would be suitable for so they are not put with a more professional company.

Pete: Wouldn't scoring them have help with that?

Cerata: They did do that. I am not fully aware of why it helps so much since they did so much so I can't help you that much. Let's get back on topic. So realistically you're not going to get any people with Red arm bands most likely. However, your sister told me about you Pete and out of all of the new wrestling companies is that you have some idea on how to do things and you have Kelith with you one of the best people to have helped you. I don't know if you notice but some guys walk past her and when they saw you I heard them make fun of you and the prince but when they saw Kelith he shut up and they walk away and I saw fear in them.

Kelith: Tell me who and I will give them a nice message if see them again.

Cerata: Go for green armbands and no others. Go for yellow if you must but NEVER go for blue. There is a good chance that this will happen. Due to the new laws which I am sure Kelith told you his company now represents all races you would consider Aliens so as you know just get two people from two different races. That all I got for you.

Orsmo: Thank you, ma'am.

Cerata: No need for thanks. I would not even go out looking for you guys if your sister did not bring it up and I doubt I would of know. Security like this is normal like this over here when these events happen.

A group of wrestlers comes over to her. Young and older looking wrestlers come over with green armbands and also black and white armbands. One of them says hello aunt Cerata and hug her and she hugs her back. Cerata look at the three.

Cerata: This is my niece Boa Makous (Calavain female) these are her friends *she points to them*. Adam Gerin (Human male), Dolly Gallo (human female), and lastly there is Grant Hollow (Govonos male). Boa is younger looking one than the rest of them. Oh Sorry, I did not see you there Eva. This is my step Niece Eva Kuntlakova (human female). Oh, the only reason why her name is different is that in Calavain culture the family can choose to take the wife last name so name there was last name swamping with my brother two wives.

Pete Look at Orsmo and he told him it true.

Boa is a Calavain female. She has Red long straight hair and orange eyes with black short eyebrows. She has a casual orange shirt short and has Black and yellow trunks with casual black shoes. She is 6ft tall she also weighs 180(no she is not fat) pounds with a medium-heavy build.

Adam Gerin is a white skin human male. He has long straight blue hair and black eyes and eyebrows and has a mustache also a beard. He has a black shirt with a flaming skull on it. He has black and orange short pants on with orange knee guards with black boots on. He has black boots on as well.

Dolly Gallo is a light brown skin human female. She has medium dark brown straight hair. She has a blue halter and dark blue Ripped Nylon sleeve. She has long white stocking wrap in dark blue boots. She has b slash short tights on her legs and a sun tattoo on her chest.

Grant hollow is a gray Govonos male. He has brown small spiky hair. He has a white shirt with smoking gun holes as a picture on it. He has black kendo pants and gray boots on. He has black eyes and yellow eye brows.

Eva Kuntlakova is a white skin human female. She has long brown hair and black eyes and eye brows. She has red eyeliner on. She has a dog collar on as well. She has black straps on leather on her and red gloves. Spiked wrist guards and she has a gray leather vest. She has white thigh high stockings on and has made in Chyna Bikini tights on as well as black rocker boots on as well. She has black sunglasses on.

Eva: What is this about…? Oh, the prince. I have heard about you trying to make a wrestling company.

Adam: Interesting.

Dolly: Oh were at?

Pete: Georgia.

Grant: Oh that is a kind of a new hot spot for the USA for wrestling well more than it was anyhow.

Orsmo: This Wednesday we have having try outs.

Boa: So soon? Eh, whatever. What earth hour?

Orsmo: 1:30 pm EST at She Hulk gym.

Eva: Well that is nice I bet it in a rundown like some of these people.

Kelith: Ha no. The she-hulk gym is not run down. We also own our own studio. It is located the 1st wrestling complex Studio 014. The gym is nearby. We are not responsible for any injuries during the tryout. We will go into more detail later on when we get started. We may have some sort of delay during the time please wait. Explain everything Orsmo.

Adam: Oh yeah I think I heard of those gyms. They are good.

Boa: You would like for us to try out right?

Kelith: If you wish to. You're in the clear if transportation of the world correct?

Boa: Yes, well we have to soon just stop to say hi. Did not expect this to happen over here and aunty we are leaving.

Cerata: Bye I am leaving too.

All of them went the spate ways expect Pete and company. They stayed there late and then they went back to earth. Pete got home during night tie in the morning. He somehow was able to sneak in and sleep with his wife.

Big dog wreslting chapter four

Today is Wednesday it is 1 pm the wrestling ring in the She-hulk gym. Thankfully they can seal the ring area off and put a door to get into it. Pete and the others are already there. They there waiting for people to show up and the manager of the gym ask them to try and please help if a scene happens which yes they are fine with.

there is a sign that points to the book where they put their names in.

Kelith: Oh Pete I got us a sponsorship with auditable.

Pete: Oh that good.

Orsmo: I hope we get some early bird wrestlers.

Kelith: But birds don't do well in the Ring. They can't slam or nothing. Pete laughs

Orsmo: 12 times 4 is 48 so we have 48 rooms so we are at a 48 limit.

Pete: Yep unless they sleep on couches

Kelith: Unless they bring their own stuff or they are fine with it.

Darwan: Sir, I like that you want to help out so much but don't you have other work. They hardly meet me.

Kelith: Yes I know. I am leaving at 2 pm. This is where I leave you on you. You and Darwan have been talking right?

Pete: Yeah we have. I would of like it if you would come with us but Things take so long for you to do.

Darwan: Oh we need someone for translation which I got. he also got warehouse work and he can help set up and He can work as a repair man and operator for the healing machines I have for you to fix your wrestler up. Do not worry it cost nothing because I got favors in.

Pete: We will talk about the machines later but he sounds good so far.

Orsmo: So they are going to fight and we are not responsible for injury?

Kelith: Yes we are fine do not worry. That was a Nice live show yesterday Pete.

Pete: Thanks.

10 minutes later a male came over.

Male wrestler: Is this the try outs for Big dog wrestling.

Pete: It is. Take a seat at one of the chairs. What your name?

Male wrestler: Blood grinder...I mean Ryiner Grinder.

Kelith: Okay take a set. Also, sign the paper on the desk.

Grinder: Okay.

He went to go take a seat. Others were coming in and the university people also came over. Nacho and Shukly did come over.

When it hits 1:30 pm they waited a bit then Pete wanted to start so they started. there were surprising 72 people.

Pete got into the ring which kind of hurt him so he grunted a bit because of his bad back. He looks at all of them. Mordecai is there as well.

Pete: Okay Hello, I am Pete Wall. I am the Owner of Big dog wrestling. The Prince over there is the Co-owner. the man near him is Kelith And you know who he is. He has been helping me out personally which I am thankful for and Mr. Dawran our agent.

Pete: We mean serious business if you do not want to risk getting hurt then I suggest you leave and If you going to cause some drama or came here for attention because you thrive off it even if it means trying to drag the company and another wrestler with you then get lost I do not need that crap and leave! If you can leave all of your s- that s- at the door so you can do your job and wrestle than good. We will go until the day this company fails. I have no need or room for p-! If you lose a match suck it up! Things are earned not given! Everything is earned not given. Like today with the try-outs a. If you do not like what I said then leave!

Four people left now 68.

Pete: There are always people to leave first isn't there.

Some laugh.

Pete: Okay so this is how it going to be. All of you are going to wrestle each other. Two people at a time. 5 minutes each match. You may go for a pin to win but however, it does not matter if you win or not. You can win and still not make the cute. It how you do that matters the most. I understand if you do not like how I just acted but I mean well I said those things for the company. We have a limit of 48 people if it reaches and if we want you we can add you in under some conditions that we will have no control over. When we call you go up in no order. We may tell you to stop if we do then stop then , good Wrestling.

Pete got off stage and Orsmo has his guards help him down. Frist up is Mordecai vs Grindr or Blood Grinder. Both enter the ring and a Referee went into the ring. Orsmo got out his datapad and went to a ring bell app and tap it to ring a bell then it started.

Blood Grinder has a currently no shirt on but he did have a red shirt. He has black organize short pants and black boots. His legs are wrapped around cut long orange pants. he has a warrior mask on with black armbands. he is 6.6ft and 205 pounds. he has brown eyes and a black screw cut hair. medium build

Mordecai has a black singlet with a flaming skull on it. and black gloves on with black biker boots. he is 6.9 ft and 300 pounds. He has an R.I.P armband on him as well. He has black eyes and eyebrows and he has no hair expect a nice black beard. heavy build and a bit obsessed.

Mordecai did a chop slap onto Blood grinder then did a turnbuckle head smash onto the floor before blood Grinder could do anything he got Edlow drop by Mordecai. Blood Grinder got up and Mordecai was about to do a close fist punch but he dodge it then she did a shoulder running block on him to the rope on the west side.

He grabs his head and does a Bulldog to Mordecai. He gets away and waits for him to get up will he trains his sights on him. When Mordecai got up Blood grinder quickly got up and went to his side grab his head and did a stunner. He lifts Mordecai up and Mordecai fired punches at his chest. Then he did a headbutt which stunned Blood grinder then lift Blood grinder then slammed him on his knee doing a backbreaker. Blood grinder felt that one as he was trying got to hold the spot on his that he got hit.

Mordecai then steps up Blood Crusher for a full nelson but he manages to break away after 5 seconds. Then he got behind Mordecai and then did a side headlock on him. It lasted for ten seconds because Mordecai manages to elbow his out of the hold.

Darwan: Okay, that enough.

Both shake hands and said good match then they left.

Pete: See no hard feelings. I like to see good sportsmanship as well as the rest of us.

Darwan: I will fill you in later about the machine.

Pete gave him a thumbs up. Next is Boa vs Kassie Bagwell or madam red. Boa has her same outfit on.

Kassie has a glamorous red hair style with black eyes and eye brows and she is a human female and the other two were human males. also black eyebrows. She has a black tied shirt with a red mini kilt with long black boots. she has a broken heart tattoo on her left side. medium build.

They shake hands and a bell sounds off. They exchange blows by punching but Boa then did foot stomp on Kassie right toe which stunned her then she did a close fist punch then she grabs her and Irish whip which made her come back where Boa did a super kick to Kassie's neck which Kassie grunted and feel down.

Boa stomp on Kassie right leg which turn her over as she holds her right leg. Kassie got up half way and Boa put started to put her arms under her but Kassie reverses it and did a stunner on her making her fall down. Then she lifts Boa head up and a Chinlock hold on her quickly. Boa grunted but she manages to get her left arm free then her right arm then elbows Kassie making her let go and make her fall on her butt. Before Kassie fully got up Boa was already up and she went to her did a tomahawk chop to hurt and stun her and then lift her up by first putting Kassie head between her legs then proceed to lift her up upside down and do a piledriver.

Kassie manage to get up as Boa trained on her and Boa did a super kick but Kassie dodges it and did a running shoulder block which knocks Boa down then she lifts her up on her shoulders and did an airplane spin and slammed her down when she left to go. Boa waited for Kassie to pick her up which she did and she began punching Kassie's stomach and she grabs her head when she was up a bit and when Kassie was stunned and she a DDT on Kassie and Kassie went face down. Boa tosses her over then went for the pin. The Ref went on the ground and then proceed to do the count. 1...2...3. Boa Wins. Boa smiled she Woke Kassie up and got off her and help her off the ring and she did tell her good match I had fun wrestling you.

Darwan: I like those two.

Pete: Yeah I am glad that we went on Monday. Good job on picking her as well.

Next is Skull Psycohman vs Yeti. yeti appliance surprised the four.

Skull Psychoman has lush like green hair and a skull face mask on. He has a shelves green top and black pants with green boots and green gloves with a dog tag. 6.6 and 300 pounds. medium -heavy build.

Yeti...Oh Yeti got black dread locks and he is big he has this gray and black outfit with no shoes on and underwear and a scarf around the underwear to cover him up otherwise he is half naked. 7.6 ft and 350 pounds. heavy build. he has black fighting gloves.

The bells ring and the match starts. Yeti goes for a tomahawk chop but Skull evades quickly and backs up then charge run and jump for a spear on Yeti which took him down. Skull got up then kick his left leg. He picks up Yeti well he tried to and did a body slam. Yeti got up and before Skull and do anything he landed a tomahawk chop and stunned Skull. He grabs him and lift him up and did a power bomb.

Yeti then grabs his throat raise him up choking him and skull was making a choking noise then he did a choke slam. Yeti goes for the pin and the Ref bangs his hand on the matt. 1...2.. tap out by Skull. Yeti gets off and Skull gets up. Skull sucker punch Yeti in the face. That stunned Yeti then Skull he went behind Yeti and did a German suplex on Yeti.

Skull Lifted Yeti up and push his head between his arm and did a DTT. It was near a concern of the ring. He went to the top and did a Frog splash Onto Yeti. Skull goes for the pin and the Ref starts slamming his hand on the mat, 1...2. Kick out By Skull. Yeti attempted to stomp Skull but he dodges it by rolling over.

Pete: Okay I have seen enough out of you to. I also need both of you to come here.

They stop fighting. Pete wanted to see them and get their actual names which he did and so did the others. Many other people wrestler and pain were dealt and pins were made. Some people showed that they were jobbers. Kelith left at 2 pm and wish them luck.

At 5:30 pm Pete and the others made their choices and gathered everyone.

Pete: Okay, When I call your name go into the ring. Sorry if I do not call you by full name or wrestler name.

Pete started to call them by names and so they went in. Cowboy Jon, Evie, Dolly, Yeti, Skull, Hot cheese, Adam Gerin, John the Revelator, Joey leore, Blood grinder, Kassie, Adam death row, Shulky, Nacho, Boa, Grant, Bubbz, Mojo, Hunter, Ricky, Yeti,

Tsunade, Sylvia, Mordecai, Judgement, Renegade, Shinobi, Stubble, Jake Crusher, and Yemoto (Marvie), Mordin, and Speranza. Only 30 people.

Pete: Alright, The rest of the of you can go home you did not make it.

All that did not make it left upset and disappointed.

Pete: Do any of you have any homes here?

They all nod no.

Pete: You can come to with me to show that we got some nice cabins. they got electricity and water and all that we bought and there are four beds in each place you can stay there if you want. you can live with them 15-minute drive away from here. Do you have your stuff?

They all said yes expect Nacho and Shulky.

Boa: It in the transport vehicle. they are probably handling stuff right now. You did say in the aid you would have a place.

Orsmo: Oh yeah.

Darwan: I will tell them to bring their stuff over there.

They all went to their vehicles and they saw suits cases getting in an another vehicle. All of the chosen wrestlers go into vehicles and drove and followed Oscar Limo. They made it in 15 minutes near a bunch of wooden cabins with a big place to park at.

When they all got out of the vehicles Orsmo started to speak.

Orsmo: Okay, This is where all of you will be living at. I got a quick view of them today and they look alright for a cabin of four. These people must be desperate for the price they sold them for. Nothing wrong with them because kelith told me he had them inspected and , there are 48 beds and there is 30 of you so you guys can have your own Cabin. We will provide you with money since you have no real income for now. Oh, wait for Nacho and Shulky are not here so their 28 of you. We will help them too. 150 a week until we start.

Orsmo: If you can provide for yourself tell me. I guess those two are fine as well. Well anyway, tell the guys where you want what and they will leave after they are done so with that being said goodbye. Be at the Gym tomorrow at 10 am. You will be surprised at who your trainers are. I am sorry but I am a prince and my duties call so I will not be here for a while. I ordered Pizza for you guys and I gave the crew here money to pay it off so do not guys.

Boa: I am Covered until I start getting paid.

They all said bye and Orsmo gives a thumbs up. Then they work with the movers and all of them selected a housing area. Almost all of the new people were away from each other and with their groups. The night ended when all of them went to bed.

Big dog wrestling chapter 5

Today is Wednesday it is 1 pm the wrestling ring in the She-hulk gym. Thankfully they can seal the ring area off and put a door to get into it. Pete and the others are already there. They there waiting for people to show up and the manager of the gym ask them to try and please help if a scene happens which yes they are fine with.

there is a sign that points to the book where they put their names in.

Kelith: Oh Pete I got us a sponsorship with auditable.

Pete: Oh that good.

Orsmo: I hope we get some early bird wrestlers.

Kelith: But birds don't do well in the Ring. They can't slam or nothing. *Pete laughs*

Orsmo: 12 times 4 is 48 so we have 48 rooms so we are at a 48 limit.

Pete: Yep unless they sleep on couches

Kelith: Unless they bring their own stuff or they are fine with it.

Darwan: Sir, I like that you want to help out so much but don't you have other work. They hardly meet me.

Kelith: Yes I know. I am leaving at 2 pm. This is where I leave you on you. You and Darwan have been talking right?

Pete: Yeah we have. I would of like it if you would come with us but Things take so long for you to do.

Darwan: Oh we need someone for translation which I got. he also got warehouse work and he can help set up and He can work as a repair man and operator for the healing machines I have for you to fix your wrestler up. Do not worry it cost nothing because I got favors in.

Pete: We will talk about the machines later but he sounds good so far.

Orsmo: So they are going to fight and we are not responsible for injury?

Kelith: Yes we are fine do not worry. That was a Nice live show yesterday Pete.

Pete: Thanks.

10 minutes later a male came over.

Male wrestler: Is this the try outs for Big dog wrestling.

Pete: It is. Take a seat at one of the chairs. What your name?

Male wrestler: Blood grinder...I mean Ryiner Grinder.

Kelith: Okay take a set. Also, sign the paper on the desk.

Grinder: Okay.

He went to go take a seat. Others were coming in and the university people also came over. Nacho and Shukly did come over.

When it hits 1:30 pm they waited a bit then Pete wanted to start so they started. there were surprising 72 people.

Pete got into the ring which kind of hurt him so he grunted a bit because of his bad back. He looks at all of them. Mordecai is there as well.

Pete: Okay Hello, I am Pete Wall. I am the Owner of Big dog wrestling. The Prince over there is the Co-owner. the man near him is Kelith And you know who he is. He has been helping me out personally which I am thankful for and Mr. Dawran our agent.

Pete: We mean serious business if you do not want to risk getting hurt then I suggest you leave and If you going to cause some drama or came here for attention because you thrive off it even if it means trying to drag the company and another wrestler with you then get lost I do not need that crap and leave! If you can leave all of your shit that shit at the door so you can do your job and wrestle than good. We will go until the day this company fails. I have no need or room for pussies! If you lose a match suck it up! Things are earned not given! Everything is earned not given. Like today with the try-outs a. If you do not like what I said then leave!

Four people left now 68.

Pete: There are always people to leave first isn't there.

Some laugh.

Pete: Okay so this is how it going to be. All of you are going to wrestle each other. Two people at a time. 5 minutes each match. You may go for a pin to win but however, it does not matter if you win or not. You can win and still not make the cute. It how you do that matters the most. I understand if you do not like how I just acted but I mean well I said those things for the company. We have a limit of 48 people if it reaches and if we want you we can add you in under some conditions that we will have no control over. When we call you go up in no order. We may tell you to stop if we do then stop then , good Wrestling.

Pete got off stage and Orsmo has his guards help him down. Frist up is Mordecai vs Grindr or Blood Grinder. Both enter the ring and a Referee went into the ring. Orsmo got out his datapad and went to a ring bell app and tap it to ring a bell then it started.

Blood Grinder has a currently no shirt on but he did have a red shirt. He has black organize short pants and black boots. His legs are wrapped around cut long orange pants. he has a warrior mask on with black armbands. he is 6.6ft and 205 pounds. he has brown eyes and a black screw cut hair. medium build

Mordecai has a black singlet with a flaming skull on it. and black gloves on with black biker boots. he is 6.9 ft and 300 pounds. He has an R.I.P armband on him as well. He has black eyes and eyebrows and he has no hair expect a nice black beard. heavy build and a bit obsessed.

Mordecai did a chop slap onto Blood grinder then did a turnbuckle head smash onto the floor before blood Grinder could do anything he got Edlow drop by Mordecai. Blood Grinder got up and Mordecai was about to do a close fist punch but he dodge it then she did a shoulder running block on him to the rope on the west side.

He grabs his head and does a Bulldog to Mordecai. He gets away and waits for him to get up will he trains his sights on him. When Mordecai got up Blood grinder quickly got up and went to his side grab his head and did a stunner. He lifts Mordecai up and Mordecai fired punches at his chest. Then he did a headbutt which stunned Blood grinder then lift Blood grinder then slammed him on his knee doing a backbreaker. Blood grinder felt that one as he was trying got to hold the spot on his that he got hit.

Mordecai then steps up Blood Crusher for a full nelson but he manages to break away after 5 seconds. Then he got behind Mordecai and then did a side headlock on him. It lasted for ten seconds because Mordecai manages to elbow his out of the hold.

Darwan: Okay, that enough.

Both shake hands and said good match then they left.

Pete: See no hard feelings. I like to see good sportsmanship as well as the rest of us.

Darwan: I will fill you in later about the machine.

Pete gave him a thumbs up. Next is Boa vs Kassie Bagwell or madam red. Boa has her same outfit on.

Kassie has a glamorous red hair style with black eyes and eye brows and she is a human female and the other two were human males. also black eyebrows. She has a black tied shirt with a red mini kilt with long black boots. she has a broken heart tattoo on her left side. medium build.

They shake hands and a bell sounds off. They exchange blows by punching but Boa then did foot stomp on Kassie right toe which stunned her then she did a closed fist punch then she grabs her and Irish whip which made her comeback where Boa did a superkick to Kassie's neck which Kassie grunted and feel down.

Boa stomp on Kassie right leg which turn her over as she holds her right leg. Kassie got up halfway and Boa put started to put her arms under her but Kassie reverses it and did a stunner on her making her fall down. Then she lifts Boa head up and a chinlock hold on her quickly. Boa grunted but she manages to get her left arm free then her right arm then elbows Kassie making her let go and make her fall on her butt. Before Kassie fully got up Boa was already up and she went to her did a tomahawk chop to hurt and stun her and then lift her up by first putting Kassie head between her legs then proceed to lift her up upside down and do a piledriver.

Kassie manage to get up as Boa trained on her and Boa did a super kick but Kassie dodges it and did a running shoulder block which knocks Boa down then she lifts her up on her shoulders and did an airplane spin and slammed her down when she left to go. Boa waited for Kassie to pick her up which she did and she began punching Kassie's stomach and she grabs her head when she was up a bit and when Kassie was stunned and she a DDT on Kassie and Kassie went face down. Boa tosses her over then went for the pin. The Ref went on the ground and then proceed to do the count. 1...2...3. Boa Wins. Boa smiled she Woke Kassie up and got off her and help her off the ring and she did tell her good match I had fun wrestling you.

Darwan: I like those two.

Pete: Yeah I am glad that we went on Monday. Good job on picking her as well.

Next is Skull Psycohman vs Yeti. yeti appliance surprised the four.

Skull Psychoman has lush like green hair and a skull face mask on. He has a shelves green top and black pants with green boots and green gloves with a dog tag. 6.6 and 300 pounds. medium -heavy build.

Yeti...Oh Yeti got black dreadlocks and he is big he has this gray and black outfit with no shoes on and underwear and a scarf around the underwear to cover him up otherwise he is half naked. 7.6 ft and 350 pounds. heavy build. he has black fighting gloves.

The bells ring and the match starts. Yeti goes for a tomahawk chop but Skull evades quickly and backs up then charge run and jump for a spear on Yeti which took him down. Skull got up then kick his left leg. He picks up Yeti well he tried to and did a body slam. Yeti got up and before Skull and do anything he landed a tomahawk chop and stunned Skull. He grabs him and lift him up and did a powerbomb.

Yeti then grabs his throat raise him up choking him and skull was making a choking noise then he did a chokeslam. Yeti goes for the pin and the Ref bangs his hand on the matt. 1...2.. tap out by Skull. Yeti gets off and Skull gets up. Skull sucker punch Yeti in the face. That stunned Yeti then Skull he went behind Yeti and did a German suplex on Yeti.

Skull Lifted Yeti up and push his head between his arm and did a DTT. It was near a concern of the ring. He went to the top and did a Frog splash Onto Yeti. Skull goes for the pin and the Ref starts slamming his hand on the mat, 1...2. Kick out By Skull. Yeti attempted to stomp Skull but he dodges it by rolling over.

Pete: Okay I have seen enough out of you to. I also need both of you to come here.

They stop fighting. Pete wanted to see them and get their actual names which he did and so did the others. Many other people wrestler and pain were dealt and pins were made. Some people showed that they were jobbers. Kelith left at 2 pm and wish them luck.

At 5:30 pm Pete and the others made their choices and gathered everyone.

Pete: Okay, When I call your name go into the ring. Sorry if I do not call you by full name or wrestler name.

Pete started to call them by names and so they went in. Cowboy Jon, Evie, Dolly, Yeti, Skull, Hot cheese, Adam Gerin, John the Revelator, Joey leore, Blood grinder, Kassie, Adam death row, Shulky, Nacho, Boa, Grant, Bubbz, Mojo, Hunter, Ricky, Tsunade, Sylvia, Mordecai, Judgement, Renegade, Shinobi, Stubble, Jake Crusher, and Yemoto (Marvie), Mordin, and Speranza. Only 30 people.

Pete: Alright, The rest of the of you can go home you did not make it.

All that did not make it left upset and disappointed.

Pete: Do any of you have any homes here?

They all nod no.

Pete: You can come to with me to show that we got some nice cabins. they got electricity and water and all that we bought and there are four beds in each place you can stay there if you want. you can live with the 15-minute drive away from here. Do you have your stuff?

They all said yes expect Nacho and Shulky.

Boa: It in the transport vehicle. they are probably handling stuff right now. You did say in the aid you would have a place.

Orsmo: Oh yeah.

Darwan: I will tell them to bring their stuff over there.

They all went to their vehicles and they saw suits cases getting in an another vehicle. All of the chosen wrestlers go into vehicles and drove and followed Oscar Limo. They made it in 15 minutes near a bunch of wooden cabins with a big place to park at.

When they all got out of the vehicles Orsmo started to speak.

Orsmo: Okay, This is where all of you will be living at. I got a quick view of them today and they look alright for a cabin of four. These people must be desperate for the price they sold them for. Nothing wrong with them because kelith told me he had them inspected and , there are 48 beds and there is 30 of you so you guys can have your own Cabin. We will provide you with money since you have no real income for now. Oh, wait for Nacho and Shulky are not here so their 28 of you. We will help them too. 150 a week until we start.

Orsmo: If you can provide for yourself tell me. I guess those two are fine as well. Well anyway, tell the guys where you want what and they will leave after they are done so with that being said goodbye. Beat the Gym tomorrow at 10 am. You will be surprised at who your trainers are. I am sorry but I am a prince and my duties call so I will not be here for a while. I ordered Pizza for you guys and I gave the crew here money to pay it off so do not guys.

Boa: I am Covered until I start getting paid.

They all said bye and Orsmo gives a thumbs up. Then they work with the movers and all of them selected a housing area. Almost all of the new people were away from each other and with their groups. The night ended when all of them went to bed.

Big dog wrestling chapter 5

The next day at 8 am Evi is sleeping on her bed well normally she would but she is sleeping on top of Yeti a bit. Yeti does not have his costume on. The alarm that they have is going off. Evie gets up and shuts it off and tell Yeti to wake up.

Evie goes to the kitchen to see if she has anything in stock and such. There is nothing of course. She is in her bunny PJs and she goes to get her bunny slippers that are near the door going outside. the house has a flat screen tv, an oven, refrigerator, couches, and dryer and a washing machine inside a laundry room. It has a dining table and a regular table. Yes, they have chairs. They have two computers. also a proper bathroom but only one. Also one microwave.

Evie goes outside and she a note with food box it the box said and 4 cups of coffee. Jake crusher Bagwell and Kassie "maiden red" Bagwell are the other two people in the cabin. They're a note on the box.

"Dear wrestlers,

Sorry about your Cabin being empty of food and liquids. I have made some orders to go fill your cabins with food and drinks. They will be there later today and I its hope during lunch time.

I hope I ordered things that you all can eat and drink. See you later today.

sincerely ,

Darwan."

Evie: Well At least he cares about us.

She takes the food inside and sees everyone is up looking around. She guesses it for food.

Evie: Darwan got us food and coffee. Oh, babe, can you get the coffee outside?

Yeti went outside to get the coffee then goes back inside and puts it on the table. He looks at all of them.

Yeti: All vanilla Laties with two Splendas. Bla oh well he does not know what we all like. Probably on the fly type of thing.

Evie: Let's see... 4 breakfast sandwich it has sausage, cheese, bacon, and egg it looks like and a side of hash browns also toast withs some butter.

Kassie: Well at least that Calavain isn't a dick.

Yeti: You hate them.

Jake: It that Boa girl that she wrestled during the try-outs. She said, "It was fun wrestling you." She does not know if she meant it or not.

Evie: Sometimes she means it other times she mocking so I do not know. She is my step-sister but we only spent real time with each other during university years. We only meet each other during holidays.

Kassie: It always the Calavain race that gives me trouble. None of them can't treat me nicely. None of them have been nice to me in my life. I bet they were not going to chose me if it was not for Pete since I am sure he thought I was good.

Yeti: Well it seems like you meet a bunch of racists Calavain.

Evie: Well she does not know you so do not think she was taunting you. Anyway, let's eat.

Kassie: Yeah but*got interrupted*

Jake: Baby just ask her when you see her. Now come and eat and drink your coffee. *kisses her on the lips.

They all eat their food and it was around 9 am. They all got dress and they all went outside. They saw other people outside too and they did not know this but they have grills. Some others are out and on their porches that have chairs and the same table. Some people are out.

Jake: Well want to head out early Hun.

Kassie: Ummm sure.

Those two head out in Jake Black Ram truck. Evie sees Boa Getting in her car which is better looking than all other vehicles. Some other people were getting into their cars to go drive off. She notices some other cars are not there as well. Well, only one that is.

Mean while down at She-hulk Gym. Darwan is showing Pete he Medical device he spoke for earlier. It is white and it has a control panel on the left and it is made for people to go into a tube that is 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide. It can open can close and has some tubes in it and at the back, there is a big tank. It has the brown box with four diamonds going in at the corners and sticking out connecting which is a symbol of it and it near the panel. the right is to hold the reinforced glass and such.

Darwan: This is a medical military device. Don't ask how I got it because I try to forget but I did it legally. This will help heal your wrestler's fasters and it uses a gas to help with it. This gas has nice healing properties as long as it does not go all over the place. That why there is a cover.

Pete: What do I have to pay for it?

Darwan: If you were going to all you would have to do is the gas but you can because you're not allowed to buy it for a legal reason and it under my name. I can share it with people but the cost comes out of my ass. The last company that used this got their own and they did not want mine anymore well this one anyway. I have decided to give it to you. The person that I was talking about I also has to pay for.

Pete: Why do you have to pay for him?

Darwan: I can legally pay for him to work for you and do you want to pay for him? *he looks at him then looks away* You need all of the money you need. He will still be working for you just coming out the company. I am not suckering you in I am doing this to help you.

Pete: So he can translate and fix and work it you said.

Darwan: Yes all four races and he would be the one working and fixing it. Maybe he will need help with the lifting the gas tank but that it. He is also a good shot and trained in martial arts. He can help set up the rings and other things.

Pete: Well if something bad happens he can defend himself.

Darwan: Yes he is a Cyborg as well. Was one of the last ones to get a release.

Pete: He was an art of Cybernetic program I take it.

Darwan: Yes he is defender class. That one WWE problem with that terrorist wrestler stable or faction if you prefer he was deployed with the teams that took them out.

Pete: Oh I see so he has experience too. Defenders have an arm cannon last time I remember. Eh oh well anyway I would like to have it.

Darwan: You want it or not. Oh and if you do not mind can he take one of the cabins he can pay for it.

Pete: Sure I will take and as long as he pays for it he can stay at the place.

Darwan: Well alright he will be able to come tomorrow not today. Well, I got some work to do so I will come back tomorrow. So goodbye *Pete says goodbye and he leaves.*

Kassie comes and goes to Pete. Pete sees her come to him.

Kassie: Mr, Wall good morning and I have a question.

Pete: Morning Kassie what is it?

Kassie: Why did you select me? Was I good?

Pete: Doubting yourself already. We selected you because you did well. Like I said we do not care if you win or lose. Don't beat yourself up from a try-out match. Everyone thought you sold yourself out good. Just wait for everyone to come over I got some things to speak about.

Kassie: Alright then.

She goes and sits down. It takes sometimes but everyone gets to the gym and sits down. Pete Greets them.

Pete: Hello all, I see all of you are in your wrestling outfits. Guys that not needed. You can go change after I talk if you want to. You got 1 hour to do it. Anyway, We are getting the medical gas healing device mark 14 or MGHD M14. It will do as you think it does the mechanic is coming tomorrow he can also do other things as well.

Pete: You will start working at 9 am and end training at 6 pm. lunch break is an hour and if you want to buy there are some good places over here to eat at. lunch is at 1 pm. restroom breaks are 10 minutes. If you have a stomach problem that is making you stay in the bathroom a long time that fine just tell if you can. Today I want all of you to practice backhand chop, headbutt, foot stomp, closed fist punch, head slap and double back and, tomahawk chop and a turnbuckle. first, work out for 2 hours. I will be taking charge of that and if I am not here then Mordecai will. We have no date yet to when we start so it fine just works. I am sure all of you got your gym pass and if not get it now. Okay, that all go on and train.

Everyone well almost everyone started to work out but some returned to go change then come back. They all were doing weights, on the treadmill and other things.

Kassie is on a Treadmill that right next to Boa.

Kassie: Hey, Boa.

Boa: Yes um... Kassie right? Hi.

Kassie: Where you mocking me yesterday?

Boa: After the tryout match was over you mean? No why would I? Makes no logical sense.

Kassie: Oh okay just checking.

Boa:(weird)

Both continue on working out. Now we jump to where they are working on the moves. Mordin Nightwalker and Ricky Hotrock are practicing their moves.

Ricky is brown skin and he has black short hair with eyes and eyebrows and he has a red bandana on his head. He has a white shirt under his sleeves blue shirt that has the American flag and below it has F*** yeah. he has blue and red shorts on as well. it is his wrestling outfit.

Mordin has no shirt on but he has a lot of tattoos on his arms and on his chest but they do not go in the middle He has black pants and Black boots with red flames on it. he has a black armband and gloves and an R.I.P armband.

Pete: Ricky punches faster. I know you want power behind it but you have to put speed and power behind it.

Ricky tries to put it getting sloppy. It not getting any better.

Pete: No, no focus on speed and power.

Ricky tries to but no progress.

Pete: No, Mordin shows him how to.

Ricky: I do not see the problem.

Pete: I do everyone has been punching faster than you and I mean everyone.

Mordin tries to show Ricky and Ricky get it a bit but he is picking up on it. No, they are not hitting each other.

Mordin: Better than it was before.

Ricky: Yeah it was.

Ricky, Mordin, and Pete are pleased and now it time for everyone to go home and relax and eat and sleep and thus they do so.

Big dog wrestling chapter 6

It is the next day which is Friday and it is 8:15 am currently and Blood Grinder is outside drinking some morning coffee. He sees some of the others doing their own thing. A wrestler comes up to him.

Male Wrestler: Hey, Grinder is your name right? I am Hunter.

Hunter is a white human male with short black eyes and brown eyebrows. he has a red tank top on and black jeans with black running shoes and a red belt. He also has a black jacket on. The jacket is just to wear and never to wear the ring and such. medium build.

Grinder: Blood Grinder is my wrestling name. I guess you want to ask me something.

Hunter: I and the others don't like the idea of Aliens in the company and some of the others do not like it either. We are going to talk to the boss about it and we were wondering if you would like to join and help our cause. 200 pounds and 6ft tall.

Grinder: Uh no, and Pete will never do that. In case you have not noticed the people are helping them are Calavains which are aliens which are probably making all of this possible. Don't waste the boss time.

Hunter: They attack our world and even though there is peace your still going with it?

Grinder: I do not like the war as much as the next guy but ti over and all races are benefiting from each other so it for the greater good. Leave it be.

Hunter: No... I won't. You can't make me.

Hunter leaves and Grinder sighs hard. He facepalmed as well. Well, time passes by and they are at the gym. Pete had everyone gathered.

Pete: Okay, Darwan place a for a ring. Not a crappy one a 10 grand (1.8 million now)one so does not mess it up. We are adding a regeneration machine thanks to Darwan it cost us nothing. We need someone here to use it and work it also fix it he will be coming over and we had to give him a place so he will be staying at an empty cabin. No, we are not paying him. He also set up the rings and such.

Pete: When that ring is set up we are going to have a new schedule to send people to go there where they will start doing practice matches and training. Practice matches mean doing a match for 5ms tops. I want it to increase your performance in the ring. If you get hurt go see the guy to get healed up. I am glad all of you are not wearing your outfits also feel free to wear yours during practice matches. These Matches are gauntlets to help increase your stamina. If you need a break after a match let me know since I will be watching you. Alright, start with your work out.

They all break away but Hunter and some others are going to talk to him but Pete got a call and he is talking and walking away and he said something that made them think that they won't be able to talk to them.

Pete went over to the stadium to see the people working on it setting it up. Pete sees someone with a metal hand carries the rope for the ring. he follows him and saw him put it down. He turned around and saw Pete.

Pete: Hey, umm Garon is it? I would like to talk to you.

He comes to him. Garon has a robot silver arm and as well on his left eye and it a blue screen for his eye. In fact, both of his arms are metal. He has brown eyes and short brown hair also has back eyebrows he is white skin. he looks like a young adult

Garon: Hello, boss.

Pete: Hey, Um thanks for taking the job and I was told about your past and I wondering what else can you help with?

Garon: Well... I have knowledge of all races strengths and weakness. Like a Calavain upper body is not as strong as their lower body as such. I can also detect any problems with their body and I can function as a guard since I am armed. I can also tell where a target has the talent he most damage at and such.

Pete: Oh I did not know that... Well, thanks for the information. I just wanted to see if can use you for something else. Thank you, You can go back to work.

Garon went back to do his work and set up the ring. It took some time but he and the crew got it down when the crew left. After lunch Pete had everyone gathered at the stadium ring.

Pete: This will be where our matches will be held when we start going public. Okay, later on, I will have a list of people and each week it will be mixed up on the weekends maybe it will be on the weekdays that depends. I am going to do this in groups so it easier for me to coach you guys. If you are not here Just do a repeat fo yesterday moves. For today I want Hunter, Yemoto, c, Bubbz, Ricky, and Slyiva Nacho. Each week check on the list to see when you're supposed to be here. Come here after lunch every day the list will be in the gym as well. there is 30 of you so having 6 of them for 5 days is good.

Pete: If you do not like your current group ask me and I can put you in a different group. Also each week I will have a list of what moves to practice on and ti may be the same thing for two or more weeks. Alright, that it dismissed. Yomoto and Hunter your up.

They both go up to Pete and the others sit down on a chair. The two got into the ring.

Yomoto is a Marvie. he has blond hair and some go to his neck behind his head. He has a darker blue skin color. He has black and blue shorts on with the white running shoes and he has a plain black shirt on but he takes it off when he gets into the ring. he is 6.1ft tall and 210 pounds. Yellow eyebrows. Hunter has his same clothes but with no Jacket. medium build.

Pete said begin then they started to wrestle. Hunter Went for a closed fist punch but Yamato dodge then did a double ax hand and hit Hunter in the face and Hunter tired to recover format that but Yamato did an Irish whip and send him to the roops which made hunter come back. Yamato rushes to and was able to do a clothesline to bring him down.

He picks Hunter and forces his opponent head under his arm which then he proceeds to do a Vertical suplex on Hunter. Hunter grabs his back because it hurt. Yamato went to go pick him but Hunter was able to do a low sweep to make Yamato fall down.

Hunter did an elbow drop on him and he went for a pin then Pete started to count. 1... then Yamato kick out and rolled away and got on his feet. Yamato was reading Hunter then Hunter came after him But was hit by a superkick form Yamato then he was about to fall but Yamato grabs his head and did a bulldog.

Yamato goes the pin and Pete start counting 1...2.. a kick out by Hunter. Yamato breaks away and gets away from him and when Hunter gets on of he knees Yamato runs and steps on that knee and does a Shining wizard on Hunter then goes for the pin again. Pete counts 1...2...3 that it Yamato wins. Hunter starts to get up and Yamato offers help but he refuses.

Pete: Hunter you need to work on taking a beating. Okay, Yamato stays in and Nacho goes in the ring.

Nacho steps in the ring and this time he just has a blue shirt on. He goes in and Pete tells them to start. Yamato goes for a double ax hand but Nacho evades and makes him miss then Nacho goes in and hooks his armpit then goes for a hip toss.

Nacho Picks up his head and then goes for a full nelson. Nacho got him good for 6 seconds but Yamato was able to power through it to break free. Yamato goes behind Nacho and sets him up for an atomic drop. nacho hit the floor and he was grabbing him but because it hurt.

Yamato grabs Nacho head but while going up Ancho grabs his head and goes for a stunner on Yamato which took him by surprise. Nacho then set him up for a figure four leg lock. Nacho holds him good but they are near a rope and Yamato was able to grab it so Nacho has to let go.

Nacho lifted his head up and did a headbutt then he gabs Yamato and lifted him up and did an airplane spin on Yamato. He then Lifts up Yamato to do a body slam. Nacho then went for the pin Pete counted 1..2...3 Nacho won and he helps Yamato up.

Pete: Okay Ladies get up there, it is your time.

Nacho left then Bubbz and Slyiva came up.

Bubbz has straight long red hair with black eyes and eyebrows and is brown skinned. She has a white tied shirt on with sun tattoo on her belly button. She has Red'n black boots with terry ray lotus cargo pants. she has dark red wrist tape as well as black armbands. 5.8 feet an 125 pounds.

Slyiva has glorious red hair and brown eyes and brown eyebrows. brown skin. she has a made in Chyna leather top as well as underwear and has a blue belt around her. She had red leather tight high boots. She has a USA tattoo on her and the U was in red and the S in white and the A in blue.150 pounds and 5.11ft tall and heavy build.

Pete tells them to start. Bubbz quickly does foot stomp On Slyiva right foot then does a closed up punch. followed by a tomahawk chop. After that Bubbz grabs, Slyiva left arm and does a short-arm clothesline which sends her to the top right buckle.

Bubbz then does a shoulder arm block on. She does this 3 times which makes Slyiva go down. Bubbz picks her up but Slyiva counters with punching Bubbz in the gut. She Irish whips her to the same place she was and gave Bubbz a shoulder arm block. She sets Bubbz up on the top rope and does a Moon assault on her.

She goes to pin Bubbz and Pete counts 1..2 and a kick out by Bubbz. She picks Bubbz up but then Bubbz does a stunner to attack back. Bubbz took her on a ride with doing a surfboard stretch. Slyiva grunts as the hold are hurting her. Slyiva starts moving her body back and forth to turn over and she does and falls down.

Bubbz kicks her right leg making her turn over then does an elbow drop on it. Bubbz goes for the pin and Pete counts 1...2. and Slyiva kicks out. Bubbz let's go and rolls away Slyiva gets up and is meet by Bubbz's superkick in the face which knocks her down. Bubbz lifts her head up but when does Slyvia slap her chest then does a punch to the stomach. Does a sucker punch to Bubbz stunning Slyiva.

Bubbz then lifts her up and does a brainbuster. She goes for the Pin and Pete counts 1...2... and Bubbz kicks out before getting pined. Slyiva takes a breather but Bubbz goes a closed fist punch on Slyiva as she does that. Then Slyiva grabs her head does a stunner. Slyiva turns her over while Bubbz is on the mat and stomps on her left leg and bubbz grunts and holds it then Slyiva does it again but Bubbz caught it and used to bring her down on the mat. Both of the getup but Pete call time which ends the match.

Pete: Okay I have some calls to make sorry to cut it short and sorry Ricky but I have to see you guys tomorrow.

Pete leaves and no one stops him. Everyone left except Hunter and Slyiva.

Hunter: I will ask him tomorrow or at least try to. To see if we can get rid of the aliens.

Slyiva:*heavy breathing* No... This company needs them.

A man comes in white skin with blue eyes and no hair also human. he has a dog tag collars he is half naked with a gray sleeveless jacket on gray pants and gray boots on. he has white wrist tape on him as well. 6.6 feet and 290 pounds

Hunter: Hello Stubbie.

Stubbie: Hello, I got word form our secret boss man that we have to wait a while before we start our plans against our alien friends and their human friends as well. He thinks Pete will like it and I just came to check up on you guys. How did it go?

Hunter: I lost against that Yamato guy.

Stubbie: Ooo boss is going to be upset hahahahahaha. Just kidding there will be other times beside it just practice and we will all get better in time.

Slyiva: Pete is our boss but I know what you meant.

Stubbie: YES, yes. We will be fine just no fighting with the ones in charge. our leader thinks that Pete will like this idea. I am glad our future faction will have both genders.

Slyiva: Your welcome and besides you can't trust those aliens. Especially when it involves our government.

Stubbie: You say it a lot but he may be they're a HEART TOUCHINg story behind it. Anyway, I just wanted to see you to bye.

Stubbie left and the day went on and no one talks to Garon.

big dog wrestling chapter 7

Well, it a Sunday and yes they still have to go and work. Got to work on moves and such to make things happen. All of the wrestlers gathered up and meet Pete. It is almost time to start training.

Pete: To make up some lost time training You guys will work on the weekend this week but you will be done at 3 pm today and tomorrow this will not be the same next week but during your day off make sure you take a portion of your day to work out. Alright as you are an afternoon moves are body slam, armbar, hip toss, Irish whip, short arm clothesline, standing wrist lock, and chin lock. That for the weekend afternoon session. When doing any throws please make sure the person lands on the mat. Okay, dismiss.

Well everyone left to go do their workout they usually go out for a jog first or go on the treadmill. Garon is setting up the pads on the floor so people won't get hurt as much. They had to pay 200 credits for them. One of the wrestlers got done jogging early and he went in search of Pete. He manages to find him in the studio.

Male wrestler: Hey boss.

Pete:*turns around* Oh hey, Shinotai. Wha up?

Shinotai is a human male who has a heavy build and light brown skin and he is 6.9 and 290 pounds. he has black eyes and eyebrows (a common thing these days hu). he has black cornrows and a black eye patch on his left side. he has a black beard as well as a mustache. A black shirt with a weasel on it black pants with 3 red lash marks in blood on each pant leg also black boots with a skull on them.

Shinotai: I have a storyline idea that may interest you.

Pete: I am open for ideas.

Shinotai: Ah well that good. This may seem a stereotypical idea but why not have humans vs aliens. Likes even though we are at peace there are humans that still hold powerful grudges and want to take revenge on them in the one way they know that they are allowed to. In the ring.

Pete: I was talking to the others about it and we are okay if we do something like that but you need a group of people so a stable.

Shinotai: I already got some people Stubbie, Hunter, and Sylvia. Is that good?

Pete: Yes that is fine for now. I need to find other people to do it and if we have people then it will work out.

Shinotai: Thank you, boss, now I will get back to my workout.* he turns around and leaves with a smirk.

Its lunch time and Shinotai is with his crew eating outside of a Quiznos ( I miss that restaurant ). They just sat down with their food.

Hunter: So boss what did our company boss say?

Shinotai: Well it is a go and all we need to do is wait for an author group to join in to be against us. I sure hope those fools do it.

Stubbie: Hehe I think they will. Even though a lot of companies do it.

Sylvia: Actually, that is not the case it not done that much because companies are afraid of getting called racist.

Stubbie: Oh my...Pete may drop the company if that the case. Then our leader can take control of it maybe.

Shinotai: No! Stubbie I...we need Pete and we can't-do that. Don't make me question your loyalty. If you should hate anyone it those Calavains but then again this company can't go on without them. We will just have to deal with the fact that the co-owner who will be our chairman I think will be the prince.

Stubbie: What about the other wrestlers?

Shinotai: Some are jobbers others are not. We will deal with them as time go on. Maybe our group will grow but we must ensure that we are the best stable of the company and show that we are better than those murdering aliens.

Hunters: How about the Cyborg? why can't he join and wrestle?

Sylvia: it illegal for Cyborgs to compete in indie and professional sports. It because of their enhancements that make them stronger than the people.

Shinotai: enough talk let's eat.

They ate their meal and later on Blood grinder and Skull go to Pete. Pete is having himself a can of beer. Pete seems them come over to him and he waves hi.

Grinder: Hey Pete, Me and Skull have been talking and we want to be in a tag team.

Pete: Well you guys would be the first. Do you want a name or no?

Skull: We are called Skull grinders. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it.

Pete: That it does and do you guys want to join a stable or make one?

Grinder: No we do not want to do that. Just tag teams.

Pete: Well alright if there is nothing else then go back to practicing your moves.

Skull: Thanks, Pete.

they left and as soon as they fully left Pete they gave each other a high-five. Later on, Pete is on his phone and he is live streaming on youtube since that is a thing in his time. Pete is walking around showing his fans.

Pete: Hey, everyone it Pete and since I got the time I wanted to show you guys the workplace today. You can see some of the wrestlers working on moves and other people. During our shows we will record the show live on youtube I hardly got that under control but for now everyone is just going over moves.

Pete: Yes madmike we have 30 wrestlers for now. They are Cowboy Jon, Evie, Dolly, Yeti, Skull, Hot cheese, Adam Gerin, John the Revelator, Joey leore, Blood grinder, Kassie, Adam death row, Shulky, Nacho, Boa who is a Calavain, Grant who is a Govonos , Bubbz, Mojo, Hunter, Ricky, Yeti, Tsunade, Sylvia, Mordecai, Judgement, Renegade, Shinobi, Stubble, Jake Crusher, and Yemoto who is a Marvie, Mordin, and Speranza. *sometimes pass*

Pete: Yes, Devilish I am sure they are not jobbers and I think yes Scuz it, not a fake news the prince is the co-owner of the company. *some time pass*

Pete: Wrestling momma we have two stables that are going to be against each other I think. We got an anti-aliens table called Genocide lead by Shinobi and Evie and Yeti are starting their own stable called the bloody yard crew. We got one tag team so far called the skull grinder. Skull and Grinder make the tag team. Right here is Renegade and Joey say hi. *Renegade says hello as well as Joey*

Renegade is a white human male that is 6.5 and is 285 pounds medium-heavy build. he has a blue sleeveless jacket on and black long pants with short black boots and a mustache with a beard that has two beard strains going below his chin.

Joey had his black mask with a skull face on it. with a black blue USL shirt on form wrestling unstoppable. other than that he has black long pants with short black boots with a silver ring. he is white human male. 5.6 ft and is 180 pounds. medium build.

Pete: Looks like you guys are practicing a side headlock so I will leave you be.* some time passes and Pete keeps talking on the video. he finds cowboy Jon holding his rightsholder.*

Pete: You okay Cowboy Jon?

Jon is white heavy build and is 6ft tall and is 260 pounds. He has brown eyes and black eyebrows. he has short black hair and has a sleeveless red shirt on. black long pants with black boots on.

Jon: Yeah it just my shoulder feels weird. Garon is already getting something for me.

Pete travels some more. Pete walks and finds Boa in a hallway. She relaxing on a wall.

Pete: You okay Boa?

Boa: Yep just Adam hitting on me again and me putting him the friend zone again.

Pete: If he bothering you just tell him to leave.

Boa: No he a good friend he is just not there yet with me and he is not annoying with it. He knows when to back away. I know it may seem weird but it okay with me.

Pete: How does he know when to back away?

Boa: I taught him the hard way in the ring. Also, hi internet people since I heard Pete talk to you guys

Pete:*laughs* Well that one way to do it. I will leave you to at it. Get a training partner when you can. Well that all, for now, folks see you guys next time *ends the live stream and waves bye at Boa and leaves*

big dog wrestling chapter 8

It next Monday and Evie. At 6 pm she goes into a house with three people in it. She knocks and they let her in. She sees Baby dolls, Speranza and Hot Cheese.

Speranza is brown skin and a female. She has straight long black hair and purple eyeliner. she has a black and red jacket on and she has a made black senorita top. Ahe has made in china pants and bikini tights. She has purple 'n black emo boots. She has dark green nylon sleeves. she also has a sun tattoo. she is 6feet tall and is 163 pounds. medium-heavy build. brown eyes and black eyebrows.

Hot cheese has white skin and is a female. She has glamour blond hair. she has blue star earrings. She has a made in Chya bikini top. An R.I.P arm and with black rip nylon sleeves. she has short yellow pants. She has fancy dressing black short socks and black running shoes. blue eyes. blonde eye browns. medium build. 5.8fet and 140 pounds.

Babydoll is brown skin with long black hair. as an electron red mask. a red senorita top with a sleeveless biker jacket. she has red gloves on with black studded wristbands. she has tight red pants with zebra stripes over them and she has black knee guards. she has white heart boots but over it is red kick pads. she has a medium build and is 5.5 feet and is 125 pounds.

Evie: Hello guys, I was looking for people to join me and Yeti Blood yard crew stable. I was wondering if any of you wanted to join.

Doll: The anti-alien stable visited us and ask us and we said no so it will be a no for you too.

Cheese: Sorry Evie but maybe you can find some other people to join you. How many people do you have already?

Evie: We have nacho, Shulky, The bagewells, and Judgment. We have 7 people including my step sister that 8 and Adam are 9. Grant is 10.

Speranza: That almost half of our roster in a stable. Including the other one.

Cheese: I do not think the company that needs to be all in stables. Eh no stable joining for me until we get the bigger roster.

Evie: Oh well. Thank you anyway. Bye *She leaves and closes the door*

Dolly: She seems nice.

Speranza: There are some crazies here. I tend to stay away from people.

Dolly: Yes, we know you have distrust in people.

I just hope that this company does no go down the sinker for me.

Cheese: Your not the only one.

Speranza: I only came because of Dolly recommend it and she is the reason I am here.

Dolly: You will be able to make it here and the rest of us I hope.

...

It the next day in the afternoon and Stubbie is trying to convince the Bageweels to join them but they refused. Stubbie keeps going to people asking them and they keep saying no. Some people are watching him.

Judgment: Look at him go asking everyone. even asking them twice.

Renegade: Is literally asking Garon? Oh well, he will learn.

Renegade is a white human male. he has brown eyes and black eyebrows. He has a blue sports jacket over him. he has a great with two strains of hair going below his china and has a mustache. on his left hand, he has a glove and he has black jeans with black boots. medium-heavy build 6.5 and 285 pounds. brown short hair.

Judgement is a brown skin human male. he has a brown mustache. black Cornrows hair and has black eyes and eyebrows. He has a white top on with baggy camo cargo pants. he has black wrist tape around his hands. He as well black flame tattoos on his arms. He is 6.2ft and is 230 pounds and he has a heavy build.

Judgement: Did he just...ask him to join...again. Oh boy. Do you think someone should tell him it illegal for him to do so?

Renegade: He just asks for a hard high five and... he took it well...Garon left and now he blowing on his hand and grunting. Oh, you joined the other stable. Are you guys the face or the Heel?

Judgement: Uh...I have no idea. It up to Yeti, Evie and Pete I guess. I Don't really know how to answer that.

A while later, Pete, had everyone gather for Garon presentation. The data pad displaying a screen for everyone to see. it was using a projection.

Garon: Okay, Pete asked me to tell and show all of you the weakness of the alien races if any and their pros. That is what I am going to do right now okay?*everyone nods* Well okay to start off Humans are the jack of all trades no real physical weakness unless you can to say compassion for emotional reasons other than it depends on emotions.

Garon (continued): So we will move to Calavain. they are generally going to be faster than you at best because of genetics and such unless you happen to be faster. They are generally faster than any other species. There may strong point is their legs and it not as strong as their upper body. *points to Calavain notes* The difference is more than you may realize since their lower body generally is stronger compared to your average human and Calavain athletic. So if you need to weaken an area try the upper body the lower body will just be harder. You may move faster than them but it always good to remember that they will be faster than you so you can better plan ahead. expect any hit you get from the leg to be strong.

Garon (continued): Next are the Govonos. These guys are tough cookies meaning that they are stronger and that they are the meat fo the races. The warriors if you want. They can dish out damage and maybe even more than you can. They have a high hearing as well. Their only weakness is that they have trouble with the speed they are not as fast as humans but are generally stronger. They have no weaker body parts. So keep in mind have high levels of hearing and are going to be stronger. * points on the board*

Garon (continued): Now it time Yovolos. None of them have hair so no hair tossing for you. When they hit adulthood they get face tattoos and no they are immune to lead poisoning so they can't get poisoned. These face tattoos are sometimes giving by clans which almost all clans are big and yes the biggest clan the Yovoto clan in their lounge meaning "High Lord" runs it. There are clans that breed killers for the military and sometimes if they chose to for sports. They regenerate faster than any species so if you're fighting one keep in mind it not a good idea to appeal tot eh word or anything because if you do they may just regenerate the damage you just did to them and more some. That can cost you and the clans that train killers they can regenerate faster than normal. Other than beginning slightly weaker than other races there is no other weakness. *points tot he screen*

Garon (continued): lastly Mavious. They can see father and see in the dark and they can see just as well with one eye than two. It difficult to make them dizzy. That all there is to it other than they can resist high temperatures and low temperatures. Now here all of the Yovolo clans that are in wrestling *he goes to the next slide and shows them* Any questions?

Nacho: So picking a fight with hem can be bad then?

Garon: It can be yes.

Shinotai: No.. thank you *evil smirk

Garon:*puts his stuff away* Well okay bye.

Every one went back to what they were doing and Shinotai had an evil smirk on his face.

Big dog wrestling chapter 9

It has been 2 months since the last chapter. We are at the Calavain royal place. Orsmo is in his room and it seems he has a suitcase as well and he on a small device that is near his head and it looks like he is wearing big dog wrestling clothes that Pete made.

Orsmo: Hey Pete, I am finally able to come back over today for a long time. I know we used 32,400 credits to pay everyone so far but we need to start shows which you told me about so I was wondering did you find a way how to start it off or not. Also, we had to pay 2,000 in bills for two months.

Pete (on the phone): Yes I have. I and Darwan have a date. It would be in three weeks. We already have some stories to go on.

Orsmo: Oh that good. Is everyone working on it? I already know one the humans vs aliens and alien pro wrestlers.

Pete: Yes they are. We have superheroes vs criminals/villains. We have two tag teams. I do not have anybody with titles yet We are working on it right now. They will hold the titles. Apparently, Garon can stream videos and upload them onto youtube and he can control camera who are hooked up to him.

Orsmo: Oh the info port yeah you can do that just use a USB v90 cord and he can do it. You know what before I come over I will get military graded ones that we have spares of in the palace. They are the best ones. Using an info port to use to record live footage and stream it on youtube lol. He can also do it on space world (space youtube version) as well.

Pete: Yeah he told me and I got that taken care of even did an introduction video. He even helps me streamed on and such as well. Already got a fanbase over their and people seem to love it.

Orsmo: Oh well that good. I will get on a ship to come over in a couple of hours so I will try to check up on you guys today if I can.

Pete: Well alright see yeah later.*hangs up and so does Orsmo.*

...

Later on next day Mojo and Yemoto were talking to Pete.

Yemoto has dark blue skin and is a Marvie. he has black hair and some of it is going down on the front side of his face. he has white eyes (like all of them do). He has brown eyebrows. e has no shirt on but he has a one with two bloody swords on it. he has yellow biker gloves and he has black knee pads with black pants that have three yellow lines going down on each side of pants tot he left and right side of each pant leg. he is 6.1ft and is 200 pounds and medium -heavy build.

Mojo has brown hair with brown eyebrows. black football paint under his eyes and a number 43 Steeler shirt. Also, has a green dark lame tattoo on his right arm in well as black pants that have body claw marks on the design. he is 6.3 and is 297 pounds.

Then after that Joey and Tsunade came as well to Pete.

Tsunade she has a grey sleeve shirt and blonde long straight hair with blue eyes. she has organized shorts tights on as well as black knee guards and blue running shoes and long orange socks that go up to the top of her kneecap. she has native arms necklace around her right arm. she is 6.1 feet tall and 210 pounds. heavy build.

Pete: Okay guys Joey and Tsunade just old me if it allowed we will be an intergender tag team. I need you guys to tell the others that I am not sure about doing intergender matches yet so please tell people that it is unknown.

Tsunade: Oh well alright. It fine if there is none.

Joey: Aw man that would be nice to see. I guess it not on the card for our first show.

Pete: Nope it is not and even if we did do intergender matches I would still say no. Yemoto and Mojo You two are going to face Skull grinders which is Skull and Blood Grinder.

Mojo: That fine.

Yemoto: We are called silent magic for our tag team name. Does that sound okay with you.

Pete: It kind of does have a nice ring to it. Umm...well...ah hell that fine. That okay just do not seek to put each other in injuries and we should be okay.

Mojo: That should not be a problem. I don't think anyone would want to do that.

Pete: let's hope so.

Yemoto: I do hope so.

Pete: Good now then go back to your training. All of you.

They all go away then Orsmo comes over with this same outfit. from yesterday.

Orsmo: Hello Pete.

Pete: Hey fancy toes.

Orsmo: Oh how original.

Pete: *laughs* I am just messing with you. How have you been?

Orsmo: Tired form eh flight I just got here after I got into my living quarters over here. I had one fo my guards give the Cyborg the cables.

Pete: I am sure you are.

Orsmo: Okay besides the Anti- Alien and blood yard crew find that you're going to have and the superhero gag and tags teams what else you're going to have?

Pete: Well here is the list. first, We will have Grant vs Adam death row. We are showing this first off because Shinobi is going to come up and start smack talking about the alines but we will get to that later. They will be our opener. Then we will have Mordica vs Mordin to open it up then we will get into the tag teams.

Orsmo: A slow start maybe it will get the fans a bit angry and whoever side the crowd is on that the direction we will go with. Both sides are okay with this. Some tag teams to get people into more.

Pete: Yes they are okay with it. Then we are going to bring in the woman and have Boa vs Bubbz. After that, we will have the anti-alien thing happen. Judgement is going to go in and try to defend them then Grant is going to come in to and defend himself and as well a Boa. Stubbie and Sylvia are going to come to counter them. Then sooner or later they are going to start fighting in the ring. The women are going to take it to the ground. While the men fight int eh ring and we will have staff and the refs break them up.

Orsmo: What next?

Pete: After the break up I am going to come and say a few things then I am going to make a match where Shinobi and Judgment fight as tonight final card. We will then have Joey come in and talk about it and poke and make fun of the audience then nacho will come in to defend the crowd then they wrestler after some words are said.

Orsmo: mmm... we can go for that but it might help blow up in the face.

Pete: You mean the anti-alien stable won't be able to to do the same thing. *both laughs*

Orsmo: Well hell that can be said about any match.

Pete: Worse case scenario we can be used up to a blood-soaked tampon or a sued condom. *both laugh* Okay next we will have a cooldown with Evie vs Tsunade. Then John the Revelator vs Hunter. We will let John tell the crowd or we will say that he his the holder of the men's championship title. He will hold it and not be a champion but he will hold it until someone is worthy to clam it. Same thing with Evie for the woman since she is in my eyes the best female wrestler we have.

Orsmo: Then we will go to the main card?

Pete: Yes then that will be it. I have Shinobi to lose so he will say something things like this is not the end and shit like that. Same thing with Joey he has to lose. I hope that this will make people want more.

Orsmo: hmm well Pete how much are we charging?

Pete: 10 credits per person and kids are 8 credits and they better come with a parent too.

Orsmo: Let's us hope. How about food?

Pete: We will have a stand and Darwan got some people to do that. He also got some Refs of the street for free he said. Garon while handling the camera and I will be the commentary. What do you want to do?

Orsmo: I will help spread the word and help advertise and I will like to tell you we got another sponsor eatable if we do good. Arby's. I know it strange. I also have some word about someone who is interested in wrestling. We can get her maybe it not decide what the courts are going to do with her. I will let you know and I think she can be powerful she a Yovolo. Also, a Govonos more solid named Sai has given us 10,000 credits.

Pete: That nice and marvel I am sure will help. Well, I guess to keep my tabs on that lady. Why did she give us money?

Orsmo: Oh Sai umm well we are old friends and she has a good position in her race army so yeah. It was nice of her.

Pete: Well that is helpful. Anyway, let's go see how the others are doing.

Pete showed or so around and the others were all kind to him. Event the Anti-alien stable. That about it for the rest of the day.

big dog wrestling chapter 10

Two days has Pass and Pete is With Garon trying to set up cameras and stream them on youtube and Spacetube. he wants it so everyone can see the matches. Luckily Youtube and Space tube is compatible now. You can stream at the same time but you have to pay 3 credits a month.

Pete: Your sure it will work this time?

Garon: I hope so. Just have to double check that everything is good to go.

Garon goes to see if everything is in place and is pulled in. Then he rushes back.

Garon: Okay...just have to do this and this and put a testing title on so people know. Then just go to make sure the wifi is good of course lol...we are live on both tubes.

The streaming is good and connections are good. Garon switching camera views on the stream and some people tuned in and Pete was talking to them. He was telling them what was going on and they are giving feedbacks and Garon tweaks it a bit.

Afterwards, things look and are working pretty good and well. Then a while later Pete said goodbye and then Garon shuts it off.

Garon: Well that good. Who going to be the camera crew?

Pete: I know you're the one who operates the machine but I need you for this. I would need more people if the cameras were not automatic but we are going to have to do this for now.

Garon: When will I heal the wrestlers?

Pete: After the show, you will tend to them if need. You will not fix them up if it not needed. *Checks time* Okay, I have to go.

Garon: Very well boss.

Pete goes outside and sees multiple people. He goes to them. All of them are males.

Vendor 1: Your Pete?

Pete: Yes I am.

Vendor 2: Okay, so where do you want us to set up?

Pete: I need you to set up near the main entrance to the studio.

Vendor 3: We want a more of a percentage than that Darwan guy told us he will give us. We want 40% of the money earned.

Vendor 1: 25% is not good enough and the plaza is going to bill us a good amount we need more money.

Pete: Okay, okay what the lowest I can do for you if I can't do 40%?

Vendor 1: Hmmm...well we know each other vending business and you are just starting out so guys how about 35% at least?

Vendor 2 and 3: Alright.

Pete: 35% it is good and when I am ever able to I will bump it up to 40%.

Vendor 1: Alright, We'll hold you to that if you are ever able to.

Vendor 2: That takes care of my problem.

Vendor 3: You know where that one other Vendor at there is four of us?

Pete: Someone that I know personally is going to do it. Don't worry about it I will him they know. Is there anything else I can help with or any more questions?

Vendor 3: How many people can you fit in the studio? is it a small or big number?

Pete: I had seen how many people can sit and we can have 250 seats at most and we are having our cost of 10 for everyone expect kids they are 8 credits. extra seats cost more money for us.

Vendor 1: So the real money is tickets comes form us. Okay just to let you know you will get 55% of our earnings form the day.

Pete: I figured that out but good to know. Oh, I don't know how but if you can see the show you do not have to pay. Free of charge.

Vendor 2: Well thank you. We will take our leave now. Goodbye.

Pete: See ya. *The vendors left.*

Pete sees them leave but then a black sports car and park in the studio parking lot near where Pete is. Pete does no recognize the vehicle at all and they are parking in his studio parking lot.

Pete: *shouting* HEY! HEY! WHO ARE YOU!

Out came a man who is 6.2 feet tall a human male with black sunglasses and short black hair with some of it on his forehead. He has brown eyebrows and brown eyes. he has a medium heavy built. He has a hit squad wrestling black shirt on with red cargo pants and black running shoes. he has black sideburns that are trimmed as well as a black mustache and no it no thick or anything. He has a chain wallet it seems as well. Pete can't see the wallet of course.

Pete: Son of a bitch.

Man: Hell yeah it me. You know you love me big Pete.

They get close and look at each other. They look intense and the man took his sunglasses off.

Pete: What are you doing here Tyler Black.

Tyler: Well you know just checking on you since knowing you seem to be following in my footsteps and to see how I may be so competitor is.

Pete: Competitor? We haven't even had our first show yet.

Tyler: True, true. I am just interested to see how the little dog is doing.

Pete: That BIG DOG to you.

Tyler: Whatever puppy. I thought I would come check on your puppy dog and try to help you out since I have been in the same boat before. With different people of course. Your not upset that I took your spot on Tv did you?

Pete: Well hit and miss squad why won't you come in and have a look. Yeah, your show is good and no I am not. better than a lot of the other shows on theirs. Besides for a few, they are just more popular.

Tyler: Yeah well that be true. So let's have a look clam chow.

Pete: Let's.

They stare at each for a couple of seconds. Then they started to giggle then laugh.

Pete: Reall, Tyler Claim chow hahaha.

Tyler: I saw a dog eat it so I thought maybe I could use it. Everything has been good so far then.

Pete: Yes, it has been. Ackes and pains but that to go in now?

Tyler: Yeah let's go in.

They go in and Pete shows him their set up and also told them that they are parents with Marvel which Tyler was surprised about. The show him the regeneration machine. The camera set up. The roster for tonight and he tells them. He told them the Calavain prince is the co-owner. Now he just got done telling him his plans for the show.

Tyler: Mmm... Not bad. This can work and go to something big. The superhero and the anti-alien act all seem good. I like the idea.

Pete: Oh there is this one girl that I was told about that she could join big dog. She has locked up and Yovolo forms a clan called Higrozino ( Hi-gro-zin-o) what I was told.

Tyler: Oh I have one of those forms that clan. that a military clan that makes Assasins and scouts and other types of soldiers. Be careful the ones who are arrested are can be crazy. or not a good type of person to say the least. 56% chance that she killed someone or something. Maybe both and/or more than one person.

Pete: Why let them out then?

Tyler: Only the ones that are determined to have a chance in a civilized society has this chance and they ran a lot of test on them. Mine tends to stick around people who are like her a bit or somewhat like her. You get what I mean.

Pete: I sure do. I will keep that mind. We still do not know much about her anyway. I think darwan I think. I'll ask him when I see him again. I don't want to call him I am sure he busy.

Tyler: Oh by the way. As soon as people start to find out that the prince is with the company and other things word is going to get out.

Pete: Yeah no kidding.

Tyler: I will try to come over if I can to see your first show. Well, Pete, I am going to go.

Pete: Alright see yeah Tyler.

Both Shake hands and Tyler black the owner and CEO of Hit squad wrestling leaves the studio. Until next time.

big dog wrestling chapter 11

Today is the day of the first show ever for Big dog wrestling. It 9 am and everyone got the Stadium to help set it up. They are trying to get things ready and they even got some extra seats just in case that Yeti and Adam death row are carrying with a label on them saying so. Yes, it can be removed.

Duran, Pete, and Orsmo are there as well. Everyone is pitch in to help make the most of tonight. They are buying extra seats for people. They are getting things done faster and faster as they get closet to set up.

It takes 3 hours to set it up and they started 10 am and now at 1 pm. Everyone is having lunch and Orsmo ordered pizza and drinks because he wanted to take care fo everyone before the match. Everyone is eating and drinking their drinks. Pete and some others are eating with each other.

Pete: So Orsmo, I just want to ask. Am I the first person you ask to do this right? Just double checking.

Orsmo: Yes, Your are the first one I offered this too.

Pete: How many others are on your list?

Orsmo: I had four other people on the list and I still have the list. It is my room. It should be with some of the books I own.

Cowboy Jon: What princely thing does your father have you do?

Orsmo: Oh I well my father does involve me in politics. Nothing too major or import but he does. He does it so I can learn and he lets me sometimes voice my opinion or questions. He preparing me for my future.

Cowboy Jon: So you won't be with us forever?

Orsmo: Yes that right. Pete knows as well as Darwan. I guess I should tell everyone this. My mother has been nagging me about it.

Judgment: Listen to your mother. I only know here form tv and she seems pretty smart.

Orsmo: Yes, also she got me out of a lot of trouble when this idiot fucks up a lot.

Pete: That what family is for. Well, one of the reasons.

They talk during the morning and when nighttime, when ti was time for the show to start all vendors, were selling things to the people that were out there. Their looks like a good amount of people came out and people are going in. No one is buying the Big dog Merch.

Pete's Daughter is okay with that because she knows that they will buy after if any time. Pete looks at the people from inside the studio looking through a window. Pete looks away and goes tot he locker room where he had everyone gathered.

Pete: Okay, Today is the big night. This Night will determine if we will succeed or not mostly. Orsmo has promised that if we fail he will pay you for all of the trouble. I know not all of you will be on tonight which I will put you in when I can. I know that some of you may be nervous and you know your roles. If someone is supposed to win you may hate it but let them win. Just make sure to put on a damn good show. Let's go out there and kick some ass!

Some people cheered. Pete went up to the overview where he can see the people and where the setup was. 30ms later people settled down and Garon started the live stream. Pete went on the Microphone.

Pete: Hello, Everyone I am your host and commentator Pete Wall and welcome to Big dog wrestling. An indie wrestling Company. Tonight is our very first show of Big dog wrestling. Well let's not keeping you waiting here is the first match of the night. Form the planet of Garolo...

Pete does the entrance of Grant and Adam death row and Adam is from Ottawa and gives the weight and all. Grant song that playing is "Thunder script" and Adam song is "getting away with murder". The fans clap and some cheered and both eventually get in the ring. Garon is monitoring the chat and such. The ref is ready and then a sound of the bell can be heard as it ring. Both wrestlers engaged.

Pete: Here we go starting out with a test of might both look even and Adam gets the advantage but oh Grant counters with a head but. Grant following up with some punches and Adam grab that last punch and does an Irish whip into the ropes Grants goes after Adam and goes straight into a clothesline sending Grant down on the ring mat and he meets Adam elbow drop to the chest. Adam stomps on his left leg and does an elbow drop to his leg again working on the legs. He lifts him up but grant counter with an uppercut and him and then uses a European uppercut for an uppercut combo then he goes for the turnbuckle.

Pete: Adam gets up but then get dealt a cutter while trying to get up on his feet. Grant pick him up and get his foot stomp on by Adam. Adam Sets him up for a vertical Suplex. Adam is going in for the Chin Lock. Will Grant tap out of the lock? Kind of looks like he is and hopes he breaks out of it. Both of them get up and are doing a test of strength again. Adam gain the edge Grant goes for the headbutt again but Adam dodges then go for a DDT. Now he going for the Pin. 1...2.. and Grants kicks out at 2.

Pete: Adam is now going to the top rope. he goes for a diving kick but Grant roles out fo the way to make Adam hurt himself *fans are likely it* Grant gets up h goes on the second rope and waits for Adam to get up and he goes for a Frog splash but Adam reveals it in mid-air and turns it into an airplane spin and send Grant flying and a used condom. *some fans laugh* Adam goes for the pin 1..2...3. *The bells rings* Adam death row is your winner of this match folks. *Some people clap and cheered or one of the others as Adam theme plays.

Some of the wrestlers not fighting tonight come and get a grant up so he leaves.

Pete: If you like that one then here one that I think you may like even more. next, We have Mordica form Detroit, Michigan * he says the rest and the song playing is " Indesturbile ". He does the same thing for Mordin nightwalker form Norfolk, Va and his song is "are you with me."

Both are in the ring and no one does any real entrances. Well, Mordin does some pump action while he was walking and be bang on his chest when he got in the ring. Both of them got to their side and look at each other. The bell rings.

Pete: Mordin starts off with clothing but Mordecai dodges then picks up Mordin and follows with a backbreaker *some people are starting to cheer and such* He picks lifts him up and does a belly to belly suplex. He goes to lift him up again but Mordin does a headbutt 1...2...3 times to Mordecai making him kneel and Mordin takes the advantage and does a shining wizard to knock Mordecai to the ring mat!

Pete: Mordin grabs Mordecai head and does a swinging neck breaker. *ooo the crowd went* Mordin goes for a foot stomp but Mordecai dodge out of the way and gets back on his feet. Mordin does an Irish whip sending Mordecai to the upper left corner of the ring! Mordin goes for a running shoulder block and Mordecai goes down to the ground to avoid getting hit and Goes back up with a European uppercut. Now a double ax hand to Mordin face to knock him down!This match can go either way!

Pete: Mordecai is eyeing Mordin looks like could it be... *Mordin gets up* yes he picks him up and does a Wall driver aka a death valley driver. * The crowd make shock sound* Mordecai going behind Mordin nightwalker to apply a full nelson. Looking to end this in a tap out! Will this end it for Mordin Nightwalker? it looks like Mordin may tag out. *people are cheering for both of them* Mordin is able to power through it. Mordecai kicks him the back!

Pete: *Mordin is trying to hold is back while on the ground* Mordecai goes to the top rope. This looks like trouble for Mordin. OMG, a shooting star press by Mordecai *fans go ooo* here the cover 1...2...3. *bells ring and Mordecai gets up while the ref points and holds his hand up* Here your winner Mordecai. *People come and help remove Mordin form stage.

Pete: Well that was a powerful finisher done by Mordecai. Now then let me introduce to you one of our tag teams. Making their way into the *Tells weight of Skull and Blood grinder and Skull form Alaska and blood grinder comes to form Easton, PA * They are the Skull grinders. * They come hype up and they are showing it as well. down with the sickness is their music.* Next, up *He does the introduction for Yemoto is form actually Canada and Mojo is formed new castle pa. Their song is O'death by Jen Titus. They where showing they showing their muscles.* They are silent magic.

Pete:*bell rings* let's get it on. We are starting off with Yomoto vs Blood grinder. Blood grinder gets close and does a closed fist punch but Yomoto grabs his hand and does an Irish whip him to the rope then he comes back and Yomoto goes a body slam on Blood grinder! Yomoto with an elbow drop. Yomoto picks him for a turnbuckle head smash. He lifts Grinder up but Grinder grabs his head and does a stunner. He gets up and oh my he picks him up to do a powerbomb!

Pete: Grinder goes for the pin * Mojo comes.* And it broke up by Mojo. Yomoto rolls away Grinder goes for a spear and Yomoto gets out his way and Grinder in between the ropes and oh a German suplex by Yomoto! Yomoto picking up Grinder head and going to his parents Mojo. He tags * Mojo goes in and waits for* Yomoto Irish whips Grinder to Mojo and Mojo does a Bulldog on Grinder! *Yomoto goes behind the ropes.* Grinder gets and Mojo hits him with a clothesline sending him to the ropes. Mojo toches he but Grinder does an elbow strike to Mojo then he does vicious strikes on Mojo!

Pete: Grinder gets Mojo head and does an atomic bomb. Grinder taps to his partners Skull who goes in for a spear on Mojo as he gets up! Then he does a superkick which pushes him near Yamato which he tags for and Yamato goes in and Skull goes in for a close line but Yamato ducks and then goes for a leg sweep! He lifts Skull up for a powerbomb! Dear lord he got power bombs for days! *crowd cheers*

Pete: Yamato picks up Skull head but Skull counters with punches then grab Yamato and do a body slam on him! Skull picks him up again and another Body slam and the again for a Vertical Suplex. *crowd cheers* he picks Yamato up and it looks like going to be a powerbomb but now Yamato is launching Skull head and touches the ground with his hand and flips skull over him! Damn, that was quick. Yamato picks up Skull and eh going tot he top rope. He is now...OMG, a superplex out he tops rope. Yomoto picks up Skull and gives him another taste fo his sweet powerbomb! Yamato goes for the pin 1..2..3. Yamato wins meaning your winners are silent magic. *the two celebrate as Grinder helps Skull get out the ring*

To be continued...

big dog wrestling chapter 12 part one

We are back on the first show of big dog wrestling. Grant wrestled Adam death row and Adam came out winning. Mordecai faces against Mordin nightwalker and won. The tag team silent magic made of Yamato and mojo won against the tag team Skull grinder made of skull and blood grinder.

Now we are going to have some female action. It going to be Boa vs Bubbz. Wait for both they are redheads so the battle for the red hairs as well. Bubz enter in and Pete does her introduction and she is forming Georiga. Bubz act all cool with a bomb box on her shoulders. Playin her song Shania Twain - Man! I Feel Like A Woman. After gets on the wring pacing around and then Boa comes in acting like party girl fake drinking can of beer. Her song is Rave Ryders - Kingz of the Oldskool (Handz Upperz Remix). She actually did drink some of it but no one saw it. She put it don near her side fo the ring.

Pete: (I think I can act like I usually do now I think the crowd likes it.) Alright, let's get this shit started *bells ring* Alright Bubbz is starting out a flurry of strikes going apeshit on Boa! Oh, Boa grabs ducks then elbows he for the stun and picks her up for a body slam. Picks up her up from behind to a German suplex! She picks her up again but bubbz hammer on Boa with punches making her drop her. Bubbz goes to boa grabs her head while she kneeling and does strike her with the knee to the face.

Pete: Bubbz picks her up to and puts her on her shoulder and goes for a backbreaker then lifts her up again and goes for an airplane spin sending across the ring like a used tampon. *oo the crowd went* Bubbz stomps Boa left arm. Then does an elbow drop on her left arm making her turn on her belly. Bubz turns her over and holds her legs but Boa manages to kick her away and Boa kicks to get up which hits Bubz.! Boa with the Irish whip to the rope Bubz runs back to strike her her but Boa ducks and picks her up off her ass and does a powerbomb! *words are in shock and people start cheering mostly for Boa*

Pete: Boa is not down she looks like she is setting Bubz up. Bubz gets up on only to come to a superkick to face and that knocks her right back down! Boa runs tot he another side of the ring ropes then runs to Bubz and does a leg drop but Bubz rolls away. Boa hurt her leg. Boa gets up only to meet Bubz's spear! Bubz goes for the pin 1... and only a one!

Pete: Bubz goes to the top rope and Boa is slowly getting up and it seems like she lining up her right leg. Bubz does a frog splash but Boa kicks her right in the stomach and Bubz goes down like a blood soak tampon! Boa is holding her leg that kick must have hurt her! Boa is getting up first. Boa goes for a neck scissor she getting Bubz. *Bubz is grunting and Boa is grunting as well* Oh god Bubz is in trouble! can she pull through! It does not seem like it! Oh, Bubz is tapping out. Here is your winner Boa. *crowds cheer* Bubz leave and shortly after Boa leaves as well.* Wow, watch a match form our woman! *crowd cheered*

Pete: Okay if you like that then you may like... oh what is this...

Shinobi is coming with a microphone.

Pete: it appears one of our wrestlers Shinobi * His song Courtesy Call is playing and he goes into the ring with a microphone* let's hear what he has to say.

Shinobi: Well, hello their in case you did no hear Pete You can call me Shinobi. Have been enjoying yourselves * the crowd cheers* Yeah I bet everything would be better without those aliens. *goes what and such* They are a pain and in the ring even though one of them lost. They think they are so great and put themselves above us. I bet that one would love to see us as slaves.

fan 1: get over with it.

Shinobi: The war yes I am but these aliens are just the worse. They are shown on other wrestling companies on tv as beginning better when they are probably buying themselves a victory. It rarely bases on skill.

Fan 2: That a loud of crap.

fan 3: yeah get that dumb

People start complaining. and rolls into the ring with a Microphone. Pete does the weight and such he says that he is from New Mexico.

Judgment: Now hold on their Shinobi. Yes, I Grant lost his match so what if he does their will others. You treat like every alien like a bad person that hates humans. That not true and you across us for paying off the boss.

Shinobi: Yes, I made it sound like that which is my bad. You know the other races treat us like shit.! They guys need to be put in your place and wrestling would be better off without you lot!

Judgment: It seems you can't tell more people watching your wrestling company the more money you make. The"aliens" help bring more people even humans to the shows. What your saying is BS.

Syliva comes into the ring with a microphone and her song "bad romance" plays and she gets in the ring.

Slyiva: Yeah you people now know me. Oh yes, more people is great and all also thanks to it wrestling shows have helped made the aliens laugh at us because how many professional wrestling champions there are so where better off without them! *crowd boos*

Boa comes in with a microphone and her theme songs are playing and she rolls into the ring.

Boa: Wow thanks Sylvia for bringing up everyone the same card. I really like the idea that racist people like you just make everyone the same. Not all aliens like humans are the same. I have no idea how a person like you can make such a simple mistake just to point out one agenda! The wrestling world has grown so much. You're a young adult with the mentality of an old hag! *crowd cheers*

Stubbie Comes in with a microphone and his song comes on "MineSweepa - Destroy feat. Twine"

Pete: It looks like another anti-alien wrestler named Stubbie has come in *gives details about him and he I form Texas. Stubbie gets into the ring*

Stubbie: Oh sure fill things up with emotions instead of logic. All of these alien champions are a mockery of us humans and they are just one big pile of shit. Now we got mix breeding between species and that is just not natural. These humans that have champion belts are mix with humans and some sort fo alien blood making our champion humans only being able to win if they were the mix which is a load of crap. Ahahaha! *crowd boos*

Author song plays and the song is "Metallica - Enter Sandman" It Yamato song and he comes in with his microphone. He gets into the ring. Oh yes, every entrance ends when they get on the stage.

Grant: Oh I see your all jealous of all of the accomplish that has been made with us the "aliens".!Well, things have been changing in the wrestling universe for the better and your angry that it, not humans and Stubbie I call BS on n pure humans are professional champions which are again BS. Things are like this in the wrestling universe for a long time so shut up and deal with it! *crowd cheers*

Pete: Wow a lot of fo hatred. They are giving each other death stares.

Shinoda starts attacking Judgement.

Pete: Oh what this a brawl is going out! Shinobi pounding on Judgement. What this Yamato gets Stubbie and airplane spins and Stubbie lands and hits Shinobi! DAMN Boa just Power bomb Slyiva out of the Ring and does a frog splash from the top rope! Someone get the security!

Staff and security come to pull away and gets them to separate and pull them away from the ring in dew time. Pete gets up and gets his microphone and walks and he goes and he walked and the crowd sees him in he gets in the ring.

Pete: Hello, As you now probably figured out. I am Pete wall. I am sure what just happened was messed up? *crowd is like yeah and such* I bet all of you would to see Shinobi to be put in his place? *crowd cheers* Well that what we are going to do. For the last match, we will have Shinobi vs Judgment. Let's see if Shinobi can be put in his place since he started all of this. *crowd cheers and Pete leaves the ring."

A while after Pete left Joey comes with a Microphone and gets into the ring and his song "Getting away with murder". He went onto the ring.

Joey: Well that was something *Crowd agree on*. I got this microphone off of one of my co-workers. I have no idea how we got so many microphones. Anyway, it seemed all of you were one-sided and with the alien side. The man thought your anger yet you do nothing what kind of cowards are you. *crowd boos*

Joey: Oh the cowardly people boo me oh wa hahaha. Whatever I bet all of you can't do anything for crap in the ring may be a little girly fight but that probably it. *crowd boos and yells* Yeah yeah that all your good for. *They boo and yell some more*

Pete: Oh snap Joey is getting everyone pissed off but what is this I see who is coming over? *Nacho song Man of Steel Main Theme Hip Hop Remix" starts* Oh my *Pete introduces NAcho and Nacho are form the state that they are in right now. So he just says it,* Give it up for Super Nacho. * He has a Microphone in his hand and he rolls into the ring*

Nacho: Oi Joey why you disrespecting our fans? Fans are not supposed to get in the ring. You should not do this it like your dragging us down under!

Joey: Nacho I know it seems like it but I am just telling the truth. Even if they were allowed they would not do a damn thing! So I will tell you this once SUPER Nacho. Stay out or else I am going to go hammer on you!

Nacho: No I will not. You don't scare me, Joey but Pete maybe a little. I don't care how bad I get beat up I am going to take you down one way or another unless you stop harassing the fans! You can't hammer on this Nacho of steel!

Joey: Nacho of Steel what wait... oh the man of steel superman. We are sponsored by Marvel and you go for a DC route. Wow, what a way to get a trillionaire company angry at you. We should just get rid of you unless you go for something like Captain America! *crowd is shocked*

Nacho: Na I spoke with them about it. They think it funny and I think somehow proves that they are superior to DC. I do not know much about that. However, I think I know how to set things right.

Pete: How? *Nacho Irish Whips Joey* Super Nacho is attacking Joey with an Irish whip and now is going for a Clothesline on Joey! We need security when able! Joey is getting up but nacho is setting up and OMG He just going to...YES, a piledriver by super Nacho. *crowd is cheering*

Pete: Nacho goes an Elbow Drop but Miss and Joey get up and punches Nacho in the face. Picks him up and is able to do an inverted DTD! He grabs Bacho head and NAcho reveals his grab with aa JAw breaker. *nacho winds up his fist* What this could it be... Oh, it the Super Punch *knocks Joey down* Joey gets up but Nacho is pounding his face and then does a big belly to belly suplex. He picks up Joey then He did a turn head buckle and here comes security!

Security comes and breaks them apart and it safe to say that Nacho won that one and the fans cheered because they thought that too. Both eventually leave.

Pete: Well that was something wasn't folks?

The crowd seems to get hype up and bit.

Pete: So let's cool down a bit shall we? next up is Evie bloody yard vs Tsunade muscle goddess.

to be continued...

big dog wrestling chapter 12 p2 last chapter of the season

The first wrestling show fo big dog wrestling is still underway. It is getting close to finishing up. Just a few more matches left.

Pete is now introducing someone he says that she is from Alaton form planet Valotion. he says her weight and says it Evie Bloodyard. Her song is Mya - Do You Only Wanna Dance and she is almost doing an entrance like Paige form WWE. She has a Microphone in her hand and she gets in the ring.

Evie: Hey, Peeps now don't worry now drama I am just going to state that I am the female champion title holder. Whoever beats me will be the first female champion of big dog wrestling. *crowd cheers*

Pete: Well at least we good something good here. Introducing.. *He introduces Tsunade Muscle Goddess and she is form Broklen new york. her song is The Chainsmokers - New York City (Dash Berlin Remix Audio).* Tsunade muscle Goddess. She enters the area showing off her muscles and the crowd cheers a bit.

Pete: Alright let's get started with. *Bell rings* Evie goes in with a running shoulder block making Tsunade hit the rope. Evie goes for an Irish whip and sends Tsunade to the other side of the ring and hits the rope! Tsunade runs and does a coastline but Evie duck and countered with a jawbreaker!

Pete: Evie lifts Tsunade way up and goes for an inverted DTD! Taken out like a blood soak tapon! her the pin 1...2. and only a two. Evie lifts Tsunade up and Tsunade hurries up with punches to the chest. Tsunade picks her up and does a belly to belly body slam! Tsunade gets up and does a stomp on Evie's chest. Evie gets up and Tsunade charges in but Evie uses both of her hand to try and caught her but Tsunade is replying with a test of strength.

Pete: Evie seems to get the upper hand so much for muscle goddess but wait... Tsunade is countering back and easy overwhelming her. Tsunade wins and is able to punch the title holder in the face she charges in for a sphere but Evie reversal it into a DTT! *crowds go in shock* Evie goes for the pin. 1...2 and Tsunade kick out on a two!

Pete: Tsunade gets up and is met with a German suplex. Evie grabs Tsuande head but Tsunade reveals with a jawbreaker. She carries over on her back and And does a backer breaker and she brings her back to toss her over her back! Tsunade is making a comeback.

Pete: Tsunade kicks Evie left leg and then stomps on her torso trying to weaken Evie blood yard. Tusander does an elbow drop and Evie rolls away and gets up and sees Tsunade does a spear and her reversal the spear with a DTT. That the second time that happened and does seem to effective on Evie! Evie for the pin 1...2...3. Evie wins. No one is going to be the Female big dog wrestling champion. *Tsunade leaves and the ref holds her right arm up. crowd cheers*

Pete: *Evie leaves* Okay now *Pete starts to introduce John the revelator he is from Memphis, Tennessee. His song is Sons of Anarchy - John the Revelator. he has a Microphone.*

John: Hello, Like Evie I am a champion holder but for males not female of course. Whoever beats me will become champion. *he tosses the microphone away.*

Pete starts introducing Hunter and he tells them as he is forming Hoston, Texas and his song is I'm blue he enters the ring with confidence. He goes into the ring.

Pete: Alright let's get it this match stated already.*Bell rings* Hunter goes to the left top and launches himself to use a spear and spears him! Hunter lifts him but John uses an uppercut on Hunter's chin then does a Shinning wizard on Hunter! Lights out! What a way to make sure you claim the early start. Hunter gets up and John does behind him and kicks him in the back.

Pete: He does an elbow drop on Hunter. He picks up but Hunter and Hunter get a punch on him then he gives him an Irish whip to the ropes then he goes in for the clothesline but john dodges it and goes for a vertical suplex.

Pete: John goes to the top rope and does a body press on Hunter oh my god! John not done lifting Hunter all the way up and does a Military press! Lights out Hunter!John goes in for the pin. 1...2...3 and there you go, John wins. Wow, that was one short match! *people cheered a bit*

Pete: Alright, Alright now its time for the main event Judgement vs Shinobi. Coming first is the * indices Shinobi and his song plays and he called him alien-hating man then said his name and during his entrance, he asks Garon something* Did I forget the break? *Aaron nods and Pete sighed and the speaker was off. People where booing at Shinobi and he loved it Pete then introduce Judgement and the crowd cheered*

Pete: Alright, Who will win. Will judgment shut shinobi mouth we will see. *crowd was rooting for judgment* Let's get this shit on. * bells ring*.

Pete: Shinobi going in for a spear and it hits! he picks him and Judgment does a double ax hand to Shinobi then does a turnbuckle on him! Shinobi gets up and elbow strikes Judgment. He grabs Him puts his head to a buckle and slams it to the buckle 5 times! He sets him up for a pedigree!

Pete: Shinobi lifts him up and Judgment punches him in the torso and grabs him an puts him into a piledriver position and he does a piledriver tombstone! *crowd cheers* Judgment runs to the top on him another side of the ring jumps and does a nice leg drop on shinobi! he went into a stomp but Shinobi rolls out the way and gets ups Judgement goes to him to meet a superkick to the face!

Pete: Shinobi got to the top rope and waits for him to get up and he does a dropkick on Judgement. He is going to give and running leg drop like Judgment did out of disrespect! Shinobi goes for the pin 1...2.. and Judgment kicks out at two and that was close! Judgment got up Shinobi grabs Judgment throat but Judgment starts pounding on Shinobi! *crowd cheers*

Pete: Judgment goes for a Jawbreaker then goes into a powerbomb! He goes in for a kick to the leg. He lifts Shinobi up and Shinobi takes a chance and lands a Jawbreaker on him!. he fits him on his back and does an airplane spin and tosses him like yesterday trash! *crowd booed* Shinobi revealed in it

Shinobi: (come on your suppose to win get up. I don't care for this match.)

Pete: Judgment gets up oh look out shinobi and her comes to Judgment with a German suplex. Judgment goes to the top of a turnbuckle. He goes in for a flying press on Shinobi and it lands then he goes for a pin. 1...2...3 *bells ring* That it here your winner shinobi!

The crowd cheers and all of them do* Shinobi crawlers and get a microphone that John three earlier then he stands up as Judgment was going to leave he started to speak.

Shinobi: Well...The judgment you won but...*Crowd boos* This lose...*breaths heavily* Will not stop me...I will continue on until I win. *crowd boos*

Judgment: *gets a microphone that he secretly brought with him* Well shinobi... I figured that much out. I won't stop until you stop which there will be a day that it will happen... and you have to stick and accept to live with aliens. If I have to I will protect them until the end! *Crowd cheers*

Shinobi: Fine...I will make a stable to help beat you better make some friends *laughs then leave as the fan boos. then judgment leaves.*

Pete: Well what a development even at a lose Shinobi try to set out what he trying to do. Judgment will be there to stop him. What will happen? Find out next week and at the same time. I would like to thank our sponsors. Audible and Marvel. If you want to buy our merchandise their is a vendor outside that has it and you can stop by she hulk gym over here to buy them as well. This is Pete wall signing out for the night. Peace out!

Garon end recording and Pete takes deep breathers. People outside go and start to look at the merchandise and buy it well not all of them for reasons. Garon went to tot he healing machine to heal the wrestlers that needed it. Making them go inside the machine and uses the gas on them.

Orsmo was watching it and did not want to disturb him tonight. Pete gathered all of the wrestlers.

Pete: Okay. I think we did a good job. I will tell you all what we will do next. We made today ticket sales. I do not know of our merch sales. Go home, get a shower and get some sleep. Come over at 10 am.

after a while, Pete meets his daughter ad he told him that she sold a good amount and the wrestlers went home and went to sleep.

Next day found out by Orsmo that he has heard good things about him and marvel was somewhat impressed. Pete on that day told the wrestlers about it and how he will do things. To Pete, things are starting to look up.

season one finish.


End file.
